Problemas bajo la lluvia
by Rizita-chan
Summary: Roy y Riza junto con los hermanos Elric, son parte de una serie de hechos extraños en el cuartel central en un invierno muy peculiar... RoyAi y EdWin! , EPILOGO UP! DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS n.n
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos xD! Volví con un nuevo fic…y pues nada más espero que lo disfruten n.n _

_A leer xD!!_

_--------------------------------------------------__♦-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Cuartel Central 20 hrs. De ese día:

Una joven militar de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, tez clara, rubia y de ojos ámbar, se dirigía caminando tranquilamente hacia la oficina de su superior, con una pila de papeles que debían ser revisados y firmados por este último, se detiene al notar que estaba lloviendo, se acerca a una de las ventanas y suspira…

-Nuevamente llueve…y otra vez olvidé mi paraguas…este clima es muy engañoso- vuelve a suspirar y continúa rumbo a la oficina de su superior-

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina, se detiene, y con mucho cuidado pasa los papeles a una de sus manos y con la libre abre la puerta.

-Coronel…pue…-la interrumpe un corte de luz y vuelve a suspirar-

-Si puedo…-la ayuda con los documentos y los deja sobre el escritorio y luego dice- Ya se fue la luz…es la segunda vez…-

-Así es…-Se sonroja al percatarse que su superior estaba muy cerca de ella-

-Pero que desgracia…Acero llegará todo empapado…-

_Menos mal que se había cortado la luz…era un alivio, si la viera así de sonrojada..._

Se hace a un lado del coronel, se acerca a un estante y toma una vela, luego de eso le pide a su superior que encienda la vela con su alquimia.

-Hawkeye…¿Por qué no se toma un descanso?-

-¡Claro¡ yo descanso y usted aprovecha de dormir la siesta…¿Qué buena idea verdad?- Eso le había salido con su tono más frío, le encantaba usarlo pues cierto hombre quedaba un poquito traumado. sonríe- Mejor continúe, para algo le pasé la vela…-

-Bien…-dice con una gota al estilo animé-

En ese momento suena el teléfono, y la teniente atiende la llamada, luego de colgar el auricular, se dirige a su asiento y toma su abrigo.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Edward…tal y cómo dijo está empapado y está con el pequeño Alphonse…voy por ellos…-

-Si quieres te…-

-No, gracias, usted termine su trabajo…-

-Pero…olvidaste tu paraguas…te mojarás…-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Genial, se había percatado de eso¿podría ser tan cruel de decirle que tomaría el paraguas de él y lo dejaría trabajando?...podría hacerlo…pero…su corazón le dictaba lo contrario…

-Está bien…pero luego termina con todo el trabajo de hoy¿De acuerdo?-

-Si teniente...- sonríe y se levanta de su asiento, toma su abrigo y su paraguas- vamos…aguarda- apaga la vela de un soplido-

Al terminar con ello toma a la teniente por la cintura y la hace a un lado, luego abre la puerta y la tira de la mano, logrando que por segunda vez en los últimos 10 minutos se sonrojara, que locura…ese hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas…¿era eso? O ¿Realmente le gustaba estarlo?, con un montón de estás ideas, la teniente sale junto con el Coronel del cuartel…

-¿Dónde están?-

-En la estación de trenes…¿Porqué no envió a nadie a recogerlos?-

-Bueno…-contesta con nerviosismo- lo olvidé…cuando vi que llovía recordé que…el vendría pero no recordé aquel detallito, je, je ,je…- su subordinada lo mira con enfado-

-No puedo creerlo…-

_No había notado lo cerca que estaba ahora de su subordinada, estando ambos bajo el mismo paraguas, ella se veía tan inofensiva, notaba la respiración un poco agitada de ella debido al frío, y sonríe, sin que ella se percate la toma de la cintura...  
_

Al rato después ambos llegan a la estación de trenes y encuentran a Ed y su hermano sentados bajo un pequeño techo, mirando el suelo, Ed es el primero en percatarse de la presencia de ambos, y exclama algo muy vergonzoso para la pareja.

-Yo creí que vendría sola, no acompañada de su estúpido novio…-

_¿Novio? De que está hablando acaso¿parecemos?_ La teniente se sonroja levemente y se fija en su situación, el Coronel la traía abrazada de la cintura¿Cómo no lo había notado?. Se separa de él, para responderle a Edward con una mirada que logró que al ojimiel le recorriera un tenebroso escalofrío.-

-…sólo…bromeaba…-

- ¡Hola teniente!- exclama Alphonse- gracias por venir a recogernos- sonríe y se levanta-

-De nada Al…-sonríe ella también- ¿vamos?

-No sé cómo nos vamos a acomodar, en un paraguas…-dice Roy-

-Yo sé cómo…-Riza le quita el paraguas al Coronel y se lo pasa a Ed y Al-

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Al inocentemente-

-No te preocupes…podemos mojarnos…-mira a Roy- ¿Cierto coronel?-

-S…Sí…je, je, je …-

Al llegar al cuartel la lluvia ya casi había cesado, pero aún seguían sin luz. La teniente saca de un cajón un par de guantes del Coronel y le pasa uno para que prenda la vela-

-¿Aún estamos sin luz?- pregunta Mustang, prendiendo la vela- Qué problema…- se quita el abrigo empapado-

-Señor…-dice Riza-

-¿Dime…?-

-Será mejor que dejemos todo como está… mejor irnos a nuestras casas…llueve mucho y no hay luz…-

-Pero ¿y el trabajo?...hay que terminar…-

-Cumpliste tu propósito…coronel de cuarta…- murmura Ed-

- No te metas enano…-dice Roy mirando feo a Ed-

-Coronel…el trabajo…bueno, es que, hice que adelantara, ya había terminado el de hoy…- dice Riza dejando a Roy sorprendido-

-¿En serio¿Había terminado?...-dice con brillo en sus ojos-

-Si…-se quita el abrigo y toma los documentos que ya estaban listos, y los va a dejar dónde corresponde, sale de la oficina dejando a los hermanos y al coronel solos-

-Uy…¿así que aprovechándote de la teniente?-dice Ed-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te hagas, la traías muy abrazadita…te aprovechaste de que sólo tenían un paraguas…-

-Bueno…yo…-dice con una gota en la cabeza-

_¿De qué estaba hablando este enano¿El¿Aprovechándose?__, bueno tal vez un poco…no, es cierto, no le quedó otra que abrazarla para ahorrar espacio…que ahorrar, si faltaba…_

-¿Qué te pasa , que te callas?-

En ese momento entra la teniente, haciendo que ambos contrincantes saltaran del susto, había entrado tan en silencio que no la habían notado. Ed y Roy sonríen mirando a la teniente. Esta lo nota, pero simplemente lo ignora.

-Ed, Al…-

-¿Si? – Preguntan los hermanos Elric-

-¿Se quedan en mi casa o en la del coronel?, ustedes deciden-

-Dónde sea está bien- sonríe Al-

- ¡¡¡Con usted!!!- exclama Edward precipitado-

-Bien…Edward…pero…-

-El coronel está de acuerdo¿Verdad?- Ed mira a Roy-

-Si, me da igual…-dice con un suspiro el coronel-

La lluvia seguía afuera y al parecer toda la cuidad estaba sin suministro de electricidad, lo más seguro era que volviera pronto, sólo había que esperar. Al salir de la oficina, Roy recuerda algo…

-Es cierto los demás están de vacaciones…-

-¿Breda, Fuery, Fharman y Havoc?- pregunta Riza-

-Así es…-

-No lo sabía…pero, con razón y estaban tan felices hace un rato…-estornuda- creo que me resfriaré…-

-Entonces estarán solitos…-murmulla Edward con una sonrisa picarona.-

-Por favor…hermano… -Dice Al-

El invierno estaba siendo muy cruel con ellos, las lluvias casi no cesaban y el frío se hacía un poco insoportable, pero lo peor era que…no sabían los problemas que habría desde ese día en el cuartel Central…

------------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

_Hola!, bueno quizás les pareció un poco aburrido este capi, pero era algo así como una introducción, el verdadero contenido viene desde el próximo capitulo que será el primero de la historia en si, así que espero contar con ustedes para el próximo capi n.n_

_Trataré de actualizar todos los días, y pues cualquier duda, corrección, crítica, no sé, háganmela saber xD! _

_Bueno eso y nos leemos en el próximo capi…_

_Chau!!_


	2. Cosas raras

_Hola!! Gracias por seguir leyendo xD! Wenu…aquí les dejo el primer capi de este fic…disfrútenlo!!!_

_Por cierto…Aru aquí __**si**__ tiene su cuerpo xD! Así es todo más interesante n.nU_

_¡A leer! n.n_

_-------------------------------------------------------__♦-----------------------------------------_

**Capítulo I: "Cosas raras…"**

Era un día muy…lluvioso…definitivamente y el invierno se había ensañado con ellos. Riza ya levantada, prepara el desayuno para los hermanos, quienes comían muy felices, pues decían que ella cocinaba muy bien. Luego alimenta a Black Hayate. Al terminar les dice que ella tomaría un baño y así lo hizo, dejando a ambos hermanos desayunando tranquilamente, y Ed le pregunta a su hermano pequeño…

-¿Crees que entre la teniente y Mustang haya algo?-

-No lo sé hermano…podría ser, como no podría…- decía el joven de ojos grisáceos con inocencia-

-Pero Al¿no los viste ayer cómo se abrazaban?- Agrega el rubio con insistencia-

-En realidad era el coronel el que la abrazaba a ella…-

En eso se habían pasado sus minutos…y la teniente ya estaba correctamente vestida con su uniforme, cómo siempre, dispuesta a ir al trabajo.

-Bueno chicos…será mejor que se alisten…por lo menos tu Ed…tienes que hacer algunos informes sobre la misión que cumpliste hace unos días…-

-Lo sé…-se levanta de su asiento- gracias teniente, su desayuno estaba muy delicioso- sonríe el ojimiel-

_Que tierno era Ed_ –pensaba la teniente-_ no sé porque Roy lo encuentra desagradable…tal vez con él lo es…pero…Se lo merece, si el también molesta mucho al pequeño…¿ o no?. _

La teniente y los dos hermanos llegaron al cuartel, esta vez no tan mojados, pues Riza se encargó de darle un paraguas a cada hermano y claro, sin olvidar el de ella. Entran en la oficina y cómo de costumbre, vacía…

-¿Por qué el coronel no está?- pregunta Al-

-Eso es porque el siempre llega tarde, y tal vez hoy no pueda culparlo…está lloviendo a cántaros, allá afuera…-dice Riza-

-¿Cómo dice¿No culparlo? Si siempre llega tarde, porque se queda dormido después de sus citas…-dice Ed, pero se calla al notar la mirada de Riza- bueno, tal vez es por la lluvia…-agrega cabizbajo-

-Hermano…-Murmura Al y piensa.-"_siempre hablas cosas demás…"-_

Luego de ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo, llega el coronel un poco mojado…pero no tanto, pide disculpas como de costumbre, pero con una excusa muy rara…

-Lo lamento…es que…bueno…-dice avergonzado- tropecé con un par de calcetines, y me di cuenta del desastre que había en mi casa, y pues…ordené un poco, je, je, je…-

-¿Ah?- dice Ed desconcertado- ¿tú ordenando, coronel de cuarta?

-Esto…-dice Riza mirando la escena con una gota en su cabeza- ¿Calcetines…?

Riza se acerca a la ventana dejando a el coronel y Edward discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, mientras que ella mira hacia el cielo y nota como pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer, a pesar de todo era una imagen muy hermosa, dentro de poco la ciudad estaría cubierta de blanco…

-Teniente…-Dice Al-

- ¿Si?-

-Bueno…Creo que es hora de que usted intervenga…-dice inocentemente apuntando a Roy y Ed –

-¿Ah?

Que imagen veía ahora, Ed y Roy estaban peleando, Este último tenía una pila de libros sobre la cabeza del niño, mientras que dicho niño tiraba golpes a Roy…un momento...¿ de a dónde saco tantos libros?

-¿Qué pasa enano¿te ganan unos libros?-

- ¡Bastardo! –decía el niño tirándole patadas y puñetazos a su enemigo-

En eso…ambos quedan helados…una bala pasó rozando sus cabezas…sin duda habían visto pasar su vida en un segundo frente a sus ojos…

-¿Vamos al trabajo?- dice Riza con una sonrisa fría…que no demostraba nada más que una amenaza para ambos combatientes-

En un segundo, no, en medio segundo cada uno estaba en su escritorio haciendo lo que le correspondía, mientras que Riza hablaba con Al, hacía su trabajo también.

- ¡Excelente teniente, tiene un gran poder de persuasión… -decía Alphonse con brillos en sus ojos-

-Gracias Al…y cuéntame¿cómo van tus estudios de alquimia?

-Muy bien…-

Bien, sin más que nada, se pasa la tarde, Roy hizo su trabajo, pues tenía el ego alto por lo del día anterior, mientras que Ed, luego de 15 correcciones, termina su aburrido informe.

-Que blanco está todo…-dice Al mirando por la ventana-

-No me extrañaría que con tanta nieve…- se corta la luz de nuevo- …se fuera la luz…-

-Genial Mustang, eres un atrae problemas…-dice Ed-

-El no tuvo la culpa hermano…-agrega Al-

En ese momento se escucha un gran estruendo en todo el cuartel…y todos se ponen alerta. ¿Qué podía haber sido eso?

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Roy poniéndose los guantes-

-Al parecer proviene de los…subterráneos…señor…-Riza saca su pistola- Supuestamente a esta hora ya no debería quedar gente…-

-Es cierto…-dice Roy-

-Ed…Al…será mejor que se queden…-

-¿Ah¿Y perdernos la diversión?- pregunta Ed-

-Hermano será mejor que…-

-Nada Al… ¡¡nosotros también vamos!!- dice sonriendo Ed, como si nunca ocurrieran esas cosas, bueno nunca ocurren-

-Está bien, pero con cuidado…Ed y Al van juntos…-dice Riza-

-Y usted con el coronel también junti…-Al le tapa la boca con la mano-

-Silencio hermano…-

Al salir de la oficina, se separan de tal forma que Ed y Al fueran al ala norte y Riza y Roy a la contraria, la sur. El corte de electricidad, se hacía notar bastante pues ya anochecía, y estaba todo muy oscuro.

En el ala norte Ed y su hermano Al, caminaban con una vela, haciendo una especie de "plan", por si alguien los atacaba en la oscuridad…

-Hermano…en realidad, nunca te lo dije…-

- ¿Qué cosa Al?-

-No me agrada mucho la oscuridad…-

-A nadie le agrada mucho, que digamos…-

En eso sienten unos pasos, que se acercaban cada vez más, y una respiración un tanto agitada; de acuerdo eso no les agradaba mucho. Ambos hermanos se ponen uno cubriendo la espalda de otro, en eso el "enemigo" aparece.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!-grita Al- ¿¡Qué es eso!?-

-¡No sé! -grita Ed-

-¡Guau!-

- ¿Hayate…?-pregunta Al-

-Je, je, je…-Ed se agacha a la altura del animal- nos asustaste amiguito…-le acaricia la cabeza-

-¡Guau!- dice moviendo felizmente la cola-

Mientras que en el ala sur, el coronel y su subordinada, se exaltan por el grito de uno de los hermanos…

-Co…coronel…ese fue uno de los hermanos Elric…-

-Lo sé…tal vez les ocurrió algo…-se aprovecha de acercar un poco más a Riza-

-No di…diga eso…-se escucha un cierto cambio de voz en la teniente-

-¿Tiene miedo?- pregunta el coronel-

-No es e…-Se escucha nuevamente un estruendo, y comienza a llover muy fuerte, cada gota que caía en el techo del cuartel se sentía muy fuerte- eso…-se agarra al cuello del coronel haciendo que la vela que llevaban cayera al suelo y se apagara-

-¡Ah!- el coronel cae al suelo, no esperaba que se le tirara encima -

-Lo…lo siento…-dice poniéndose rápidamente de píe y ayudando a su superior a levantarse-

-¿Está bien…teniente?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo señor…-

-Al parecer te asustó el estruendo y la lluvia…-

-Supongo…-dice medio sonrojada, pero no se le notaba por la oscuridad de la noche- La vela…no veo nada…-

-Aguarda- chasquea sus dedos y hace una pequeña llama- ahí está…-se agacha, la recoge y se la entrega prendida a su teniente –

-Gracias…-dice Riza avergonzada- y discúlpeme…de nuevo…-

-No te preocupes…-la abraza- si tienes miedo, sólo abrázame…-

¿"_Si tienes miedo, sólo abrázame"¿a qué suena eso¿A aprovechamiento o buenas intenciones?, tal vez la primera era segura…_

-No gracias…yo no tengo miedo…-se separa fríamente de él- sólo fue…-se sonroja nuevamente- …el estruendo…-

-Bien…-Siguen caminando-

Se sienten otro estruendo, acompañado de truenos y relámpagos, y a ambos les recorre un gran escalofrío, Luego se sienten unos pasos muy extraños…cómo si alguien se arrastrara, se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos…estaban asustados, pero alerta…

- ¿Qué es eso…?-murmura Riza con un tono de verdad asustado-

-No…no sé - se escuchaba el mismo tono en la voz del coronel- Pero…se acerca…

-No…-le saca el seguro a su arma- Señor…

-¿Di...dime?- murmulla-

-Está a la vuelta…-

-Lo sé…-se corre tres pasos más atrás y toma a Riza de la mano, y la hace a un lado de él-

En ese momento el ser extraño aparece frente a ellos, y ambos se sorprendieron…Y…

-----------------------------------------------♦---------------------------------------------------------

Continuará xD!!

_¿Verdad que __os ha dejado intrigados? Ja, ja, ja!! a mi también y eso que yo escribo xD¿Qué es lo que hay en el cuartel¿Y que les espera a nuestros amigos encerrados en el cuartel de la oscuridad? O.oIII y que otras cosas vienen, jajaja xD! Mejor esperen el próximo capítulo…_

_Bueno, hoy sufrí mucho ToT me hicieron una cirujia dental y me extrayeron mis muelas del juicio, aún duele xD! muchoooo...jejeje_

_Ahora prosigo a mis agradeciemientos n.nU_

_-"Brune: holis amiguis xD ! gracias por tu comentario, y tranquila que ya viene el EdWin, gracias por comentar...te cuidas! n.n"._

_-"Marim Yui Peacecraft - kRk: hola!, espero nada más y cumplir todas tus espectativas, y si hay algo que no te agrade no dudes en decírmelo, muchas gracias por comentar...te cuidas mucho n.n"._

_-"Leiram: Amiga!! gracias por darte el tiempo de leer n.n y espero que hablemos pronto...y gracias, creo también que tuve un avance, para mejor xD!, gracias por comentar, te cuidas...n.n !". _

_- "- Tenshi of Valhalla -: Holis...Bueno aqui está la continuación, y si...a mi también me encantaría que Roy ahorrara espacio conmigo xD!, jaja, gracias por comentar, cuidate mucho n.n"._

_-".Mika.Alchemist.: Hola amiguita! hace tiempo que no oia de ti xD!, espero que tes bien y pues, aqui ta la conti...Bueno, te cuidas mucho...n.n"._

_-"Xx Pamela xX: holap! aqui está la conti y espero la disfrutes tanto como yo escribiendola xD! jajaja, te cuidas, y gracias por comentar...n.n"._

_Bueno y claro, agradecer a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y no dejan comentarios, a todos muchitas gracias xD! se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo mañana...que estoy segura que actualizo xD! jejeje, bien, sin más que más xD! me despido..._

_Chau!!! n.n _


	3. Esto de verdad que está rarito

_Holiwis! Gracias por sus comentarios…y bueno espero y este capi les guste mucho más que los demás ¿sí? n.n_

_Bueno lean nomás…!! xD!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------__♦----------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo II: "****Esto de verdad que está rarito…"**

_Ala Norte_

-Esos estruendos están de miedo…¿No es cierto hermano?-

-Así es…espero y la teniente y el coronel se encuentren bien…-responde como siempre tan bueno el pequeño Al-

-Al parecer los ruidos provienen de su lado, espero y Mustang muera en un terrible accidente…-dice Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa-

- ¡Hermano! No seas cruel…-dice Al acariciando a Hayate-

-Mmm…de acuerdo…vamos a darles una mano…-

-¡Sí!-contesta Al emocionado-

-Espero y no estén haciendo nada malo…-dice el ojimiel con cara de pervertido-

-Hermano…no digas…eso…-agrega el pequeño hermano muy sonrojado-

En fín…eso eran ellos, pero Roy y Riza no hacían cosas malas, nada más trataban de controlar una situación, que simplemente los estaba superando…

-Co…coronel…mi…mire…eso…-

-Lo...lo hago…-corre a la teniente atrás de él como tratando de protegerla-

_Que tierno es…a pesar de la situación trata de cuidarme…valoro esa actitud de este hombre- _piensa Riza medio sonrojada- _¿Pero qué pienso en este momento?, hay algo muy muy extraño frente a…_

_-_¡Nosotros! –grita la teniente pronunciando su último pensamiento en voz alta-

-¿Qué…qué hay con nosotros Hawkeye…?-

-Me refería a eso…-apunta con su arma- Señor…qué hago…-

-¡Dispara¡No sé!- grita el hombre un poco asustado y escondiéndose tras ella-

-Que valiente…-murmulla y dispara-

El balazo acierta a la primera, pues claro, hablamos de Hawkeye…Continuando con el relato, el extraño ser cae al suelo, pero cuando ambos se acercan, notan que nada más era un atado de rocas y baldosas cubiertas con una manta y algunos clavos.

-¿Ah?- pregunta Mustang pateando el bulto con una gran gota en su cabeza-

-¿Eso se movió por sí solo?-Pregunta Hawkeye-

-No…no lo sé…-dice Roy retrocediendo a la altura de su teniente-

-¿Por qué se movió…entonces?-

-Por que yo lo hice…-habla una voz de ultratumba proveniente del pasillo-

La parejita al oir la voz, no tienden a nada más que abrazarse, pues¿no hablábamos de guerra si no que de cosas paranormales?...El extraño se aparece frente a ellos…

-Coronel Mustang, Teniente Hawkeye¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí a estás horas?-

-Esos brillos color rosa…-dice Roy suspirando-

-Mayor Armstrong…-dice Riza sorprendida- ¿La pregunta es…qué hace usted a estas horas?

El mayor de miedo les dice que simplemente estaba arreglando unas goteras en el techo y limpiándolo, pues el personal encargado de ello también estaba de vacaciones…dice todo eso pero con una duda…

-Al parecer los interrumpí…lo lamento-dice con sus típicos brillos mirándolos como a un par de fenómenos (típico de él)-

-¿Interrumpir?-pregunta Riza, mirando a su lado-

_Bien, eso ya le había pasado antes__… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, no se estaba haciendo cargo de sus acciones…pero cómo le gustaba no estar a cargo, no eso era mentira¿En qué cosas pensaba?, al parecer debía ponerse seria…_

-Lo lamento teniente…-Roy la deja de abrazar-

-No hay problema…-agrega vergonzosamente-

-Entonces…¿No interrumpí?-

-NO…NO INTERRUMPIÓ MAYOR…-dice Riza con cierto enojo en su voz¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? O ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?-

-Bien…pero ¿saben?... Hacen una pareja adorable…-

-¿Usted también lo cree mayor?-dice Roy con brillitos igual que Armstrong-

-¡Pues claro! –dice con satisfacción el alto hombre-

-Tontos…-murmura Riza alejándose de ellos-

En ese momento siente cómo alguien le pone una mano en su hombro, estaba a algunos pasos del coronel y el mayor…no hay nadie a parte de ellos ahí…y…¿Quién podría ser?. Se voltea y con cuidado y apunta con su arma…

-Tranquila…-dice Ed helado- soy yo…-

-Ed…-baja su arma- lo siento…creo que he pasado muchas impresiones en un rato…-

-Hola…no encontramos nada por allá…-dice Al-

-Ya veo…el ruido fue ocasionado por el mayor Armstrong…-

-¿El mayor?-Al mira hacia un lado y lo nota- ¡¡Mayor Armstrong¡Que gusto!-

-¡Pero si es el pequeño Alphonse Elric! –corre y lo estruja como paño mojado-

Edward se alejó antes de ser aniquilado por el mayor y se escondió tras la teniente…

-Por cierto…también está mi hermano…-Dice Al con inocencia-

-¡Ahí estás Edward Elric!- No se salvó, Ed también fue estrujado como paño mojado y es más todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujieron…pobre Ed- ¡Haz crecido!-

-¿No bromee conmigo quiere mayor?-

-Bah…le dicen un cumplido…y los rechaza…enano tonto…-murmulla Mustang-

-¿¡A quien le dices enano, coronel estúpido!?- grita Ed pero se calla por que aún era destruido por Armstrong-

-Mayor…ya basta…baje a Edward…-dice la teniente-

-Oh Claro…-lo baja-

-¡El problema ya está resuelto…vámonos a nuestras casas!-Grita Roy-

-Un momento…-dice Riza en voz alta-

-¿Qué pasa…?-pregunta Roy creyendo que había olvidado algo-

-¿Qué haré de cenar?- se pregunta en voz alta, haciendo que todos se caigan al estilo animé al suelo-

-Lo que usted quiera está bien…-sonríe y responde Al-

-Supongo…-Contesta Ed-

-Bien…-

-Bueno…yo ya me voy…nos vemos…-El mayor se aleja con todas sus cosas y se va-

-En marcha...-El coronel se pone rumbo a su oficina-

Por suerte ya había parado de llover por un rato…Rato después en la oficina, la teniente ordena los documentos e informes que se habían realizado ese día, el coronel toma su abrigo y su paraguas.

-Bueno…espero y pase una buena noche…teniente, Al-

-¿Y yo qué?-pregunta Ed- ¿estoy pintado acaso?

-Ah, tú también…-dice Roy mirando de reojo a Ed- Suerte con la cena…-abre la puerta dispuesto a irse-

-Coronel…-agrega Riza-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Porqué no nos acompaña a cenar?-

-Esto…no lo sé…no quiero ocasionar problemas- la teniente niega con la cabeza- bueno…está bien…-sonríe a medio labio-

-¡Qué bien!- dice Al emocionado-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ed-

-¿Que de qué Ed? –pregunta Riza-

-Na…nada…-responde el rubio-

Luego que todos están listos para irse, Roy abre la puerta y se encuentra con alguien poco esperado a esas horas, da un gran salto del susto.

-Sabía que los encontraría aquí…-

-Ma…Maes…¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Mustang aún asustado.-

-Vengo a dejar a esta chiquilla…-Pone a Winry frente a ellos- Fui a la casa de la teniente y no había nadie, asi que imaginé que estarían aquí aún…-

-Hola…-Saluda Winry a todos-

-¡¡Winry!!- dice Al-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Win?-Pregunta Ed.-

-Los vine a ver, pues que más…-dice un tanto molesta la rubia ojiazul-

-Le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa con mi hermosa hija Elycia, pero no quiso, estaba desesperada por verte Ed…-dice con un tono picarón-

Win y Ed se sonrojan por el comentario, _¿De qué habla este tipo?-_se preguntaba Win- _En ningún momento ella dijo eso…en fin…_

-Bien, les dejo a Winry, debo ir con mi Elycia…-dice con brillos en sus ojos-

Todos los presentes emiten la misma palabra en corito "Bien" y con una gran gotita en sus respectivas cabezas…

-Ahora sí…¡Andando!- dice Roy saliendo de la oficina con mucha felicidad-

¡_Eso es! Es mi oportunidad de sorprender a Hawkeye, sin duda, dejaré a Ed y Winry solos, jugando con Al y aprovecharé de hacer algunas cosas con mi teniente…je, je, je…_

Al rato después con suerte había vuelto el suministro eléctrico, Riza podía cocinar sin problemas, mientras lo hacía los hermanos Elric y su amiga Winry, conversaban plácidamente de las aventuras vividas hace un rato en el cuartel...

- ¿De veras?-

-Si…-respondía Al-

-Es cierto, al final fue el mayor Armstrong el de los ruidos…-

-Y a nosotros nos asustó Hayate… ¿Cierto amigo?- el perro ladra moviendo su cola-

Mientras que Riza preparaba la cena, Roy trata de decirle de alguna forma en qué podía ayudarla, pero no encontraba forma alguna de hacerlo¿era vergüenza o…era Nerviosismo?, una de las dos…aunque yo creo que la segunda…

-Esto…yo…Riza…-

-¿Qué ocurre Señor?-

-Estamos fuera del trabajo, sólo Roy…-

-Bien¿Qué ocurre Roy?-

-Bueno…me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda…-

-No…está bien, está todo casi lis…-Y otra vez…sí, la luz se fue-

Se escucha un gran grito y un golpe en el suelo, seguido de un "¡Winry pesas!" de parte de de uno de los hermanos y luego un "lo siento Ed…" de parte de ella.

-No veo nada…-Dice Riza- ¿Coronel¿tiene sus guantes…?-

-No, los dejé junto a mi abrigo…-

-Que mal…no recuerdo donde dejé las velas…-camina y tropieza cayendo en los brazos de Roy- lo…lo siento-

-Está bien…estaba esperando esto…-la abraza-

-¿Lo estaba esperando?- se sonroja-

Tan solo se deja abrazar por ese cuerpo de macho que tanto le gustaba, y ese olor…era delicioso, ella no se queda atrás y también lo abraza, sintiendo como el le seguía la corriente y la apretaba más a él…era el paraíso…

_¿Paraiso¿pero que pasa?, no puedo estar haciendo esto…pero es que…es tan relajante…¡no Riza¡Despierta ya!...es imposible…_

En ese momento, entran Ed, Al y Winry, y pues que se imaginan, sí vuelve la luz y los pillan con las manos en la masa…

-Al parecer…interrumpimos- dice Al con sus manos en la cara y totalmente sonrojado-

-Cierto…-dice Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a Roy-

-Que tiernos…-Le toma la mano a Ed, el la mira y se asusta por su mirada-

-Win…Winry…-Se sonroja-

-¿Qué ocurre Ed?- pregunta esperando algo importante-

-Suéltame la mano…-dice Ed-

-¡Si serás enano!-le pega con su llave que quien sabe de donde la sacó-

-¡Eso duele Winry!

Roy y Riza seguían abrazados, pues al parecer más sorprendente que su vergüenza les pareció la pelea de Ed y Winry, pero al momento de mirarse no les quedó otra que separarse…

-Lo siento…Riza…-

-No se disculpe…Roy-

-¿Y yo que hago aquí?-Pregunta inocentemente Al-

En fin… y al rato cenan tranquilamente, bueno, no tanto, Winry miraba muy feo a Ed, y se molestaban mutuamente, mientras que Roy y Riza comían en silencio, y Al, sólo sonreía, con una ceja arqueada…

----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará n.ñU

_¿Qué cosas irán a pasar al día siguiente en el cuartel¿habrá sido Armstrong el gran culpable de todas las cosas que ocurrieron esa tarde?, esto y muchas cosas más entérese en el próximo capítulo de este tonto fic xD!! Jajaja!_

_Bueno doy inicio a mis agradecimientos n.n_

_-"__**.Mika.Alchemist.:**__Holis! Gracias por comentar, y pues aquí ta la conti xD! Espero y te haya gustado, cuidate y nos leemos…"_

_-__**"-Tenshi of Valhalla-: **__A mí también me encantaría ser Riza –yo muy babosa- xD! Espero y te haya gustado este capi, y pues gracias por comentar, te cuidas y nos leemos mañana…n.n"_

_-__**"Leiram:**__holis Amiga xD! Que wenu que ya estés de regreso –con brillitos en mis ojos xD- ojala y te haya gustado este capi n.n wenu, cuidate y nos leemos y hablamos luego n.n"_

_-__**"**__**Xx Pamela xX: **__Hola¿qué tal?, que wenu que te haya dejado intrigada, me encanta eso n.n y bien, ya sabes que pasó xD!, espero y te haya gustado este capi, bueno, te cuidas y nos leemos mañana… n.n"_

_Esto, pues claro!, agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, gracias igual! n.n y espero y continúen leyendo xD!_

_Je, je, je, se cuidan muchito y nos leemos mañana ¿Si?_

_Muchos saludos y…_

_Chau!!!!! n.n_


	4. ¿más problemas?

_Gracias a todas las que comentaron y a las que se dan el tiempo de seguir leyendo, realmente lo aprecio mucho n.n me suben el ánimo xD!! Ahora no más lean y disfruten!_

_--------------------------------------------__♦-----------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo III****: "¿Más problemas?"**

Era un día nuevo, y todo parecía que transcurriría normal, el invierno estaba más relajado, pues nada más había hecho algo de frío y entre tanto nevado, nada más…la lluvia no los atormentaba tanto y ellos trabajaban tranquilamente, bueno, sólo el coronel, la teniente y Al, porque Winry se había llevado a Ed a la ciudad para comprar herramientas…

-Que suerte tiene el enano de acero…-murmuraba Roy- El sale tranquilamente y yo hundido en toneladas de trabajo…-

-Si se concentrara más, terminaría más rápido¿no cree?- agregaba Riza-

-Es cierto Coronel…-acotaba Al inocentemente, quien jugaba con unas hojas de papel en blanco, hacía aviones-

El coronel sólo miraba de reojo a ambos acompañantes, mientras continuaba con sus "toneladas" de trabajo, que no resultaban ser más de 15 papeles, pero el siempre exagera todo.

Mientras que en una tienda de herramientas Winry, miraba una gran variedad de llaves y tornillos de última generación…

-¡Genial! –dice con brillos en sus ojos a lo Armstrong- ¡Mira Ed! Son inoxidables¿no están geniales? –

-Si Win…es increíble…- respondía Ed desanimado-

-¿Qué ocurre Ed?-

-Na…nada, es sólo qué…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno…¿vas a llevar todo eso?-

-Claro…o acaso…¿te molesta…?-Pregunta Win cabizbaja-

-No, no es eso…no me molesta es que…tendremos que cargar todo eso, sólo eso…-

-Ah…ya veo- sonríe- Está bien…sólo esto llevaré…-

-Bien…-El le devuelve la sonrisa-

_Winry hoy está muy comprensible, o ¿será que ha madurado?, o tal vez ambos lo hicimos, eso sería mejor, creo que le preguntaré a Al __haber que piensa al respecto…_

_En el cuartel central_

-Ya acabé…-Dice Riza poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa satisfactoria-

-La felicito…teniente…-responde Roy dejando caer su cabeza sobre los papeles-

-Pero Coronel, si le queda muy poco…-agrega Alphonse- ¡Usted puede!

-Gracias Al…-responde sin ánimos el coronel-

_3__5 minutos después:_

-¡ Lo hice!- grita Roy con felicidad- Creí que nunca acabaría…-

Riza toma todos los documentos y los guarda en un estante y luego sale de la oficina, diciendo que ya vuelve. Durante el camino mira la hora y eran más o menos las 19 hrs. Realmente Win y Ed se estaban tardando, pero ya volverían, después de todo, era bueno que se distrajeran un poco. Ella entra en el baño y se moja la cara…

-Está fría…-Toma una toalla de papel y se seca-

_Ha sido un día muy agotador, ver al coronel, quejarse todos los días, no me agrada mucho, tal vez debería hacerlo encontrar la forma de que se entretenga con el trabajo…¿Pero cómo¿En qué pienso?-_se sonroja- _Mejor regreso…-_Sale del baño y mira por el largo pasillo un foco de luz que no funcionaba bien, el cual se apagaba y prendía-

-Que aterrador…me asustó…-dice riendo nerviosamente-

Camina por el pasillo y al pasar por bajo ese foco, se apaga, haciendo que todos los demás se apaguen, al parecer ese estúpido foco que se quemó afectó el resto de los del pasillo, genial, ahora estaba todo casi oscuro. ¿Qué haría¿Gritar?, de seguro y el coronel vendría en su ayuda, pero para qué alarmarse, si sólo fue un pasillo. Continúa con su camino, y se detiene al notar que había una ventana abierta, por ella entraba mucho frío del exterior, se acerca y la cierra.

A los minutos vuelve a la oficina totalmente callada, y un poco exaltada…

-¿Qué ocurre teniente?, la noto extraña…-

-Na…nada…-responde-

-¿Segura? Es que de verdad…-

-Está bien Al…-dice Riza- sólo se apagaron las luces del pasillo cuando venía para acá y me exalté…sólo eso…-El coronel la mira de reojo-

-¿Sólo ocurrió eso?-

-No…también había una…-suspira- ventana abierta…creo que he pasado muchas emociones estos últimos días…y creo que ando muy nerviosa…-

-Ya veo…y justo ocurren estas cosas, cuando no hay nada de personal…-

En ese momento llegan Ed y Winry, con algunos paquetes y bolsas, que claro, los cargaba el mayor de los Elric.

-Ya regresamos…-dice Winry muy sonriente-

-Hola…-responde Al- ¿se divirtieron?- La rubia ojiazul asiente-

-Se puede decir eso…-Dice el ojimiel con una gota en su cabeza-

-Riza…-dice Roy-

-¿Qué ocurre señor?-

-Acompáñame…-se levanta de su asiento-

-¿A dónde?-

-Sólo ven…-sale de la oficina-

-Bien…-Lo sigue extrañada¿Qué querría?-

Al salir de la oficina y al alejarse unos pasos de ella, se pone frente a la teniente y le dice algo muy extraño…

- Sabes…a mí también me ocurrió algo parecido cuando fui al baño hace un rato…cómo si alguien me observara…-

-¿En serio?- el asiente- ¿Cree que ocurra algo aquí?-

-No lo sé…-

-Hace un tiempo oí que…-Aparece el mayor Armstrong de la nada-

-¿Qué…qué hace aquí mayor?- pregunta Roy asustado-

-Hola…-sonríe-

-¿Qué oyó?

-Qué en este cuartel…hubo un acontecimiento, un invierno cómo este…donde ocurrieron muchas desapariciones…de soldados…-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Pregunta Riza-

-Que…de seguro hay espíritus envueltos en esto…y en porqué hay tan poco personal…en el trabajo…-

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunta Winry asustada abrazando a Ed quienes habían salido de la oficina junto con Al-

-Tonterías…mayor…¿cómo puede decir eso?-dice Ed-

-¿Cómo?...sólo lo oí…-

-Eso no es gracioso Armstrong…-dice Riza-

Justo en ese momento se apagan las luces, y cuando Roy va a abrazar a Riza, el pequeño Alphonse se le adelanta…

-Teniente Hawkeye…tengo mie…miedo…-dice Al-

-Tranquilo Al…-dice la teniente con ternura-

-¡Ed!- grita Winry abrazando a Ed-

-¡No me aprietes tanto Win!- dice Ed-

-Rayos…-Dice Roy cabizbajo-

-Coronel, si tiene miedo yo lo abrazo…-Dice el de brillos color de rosa-

-No gracias…-prende una chispa con sus guantes- ¿Están todos bien?- apaga la flama-

_No puedo creer que un niño me haga sentir celos…nooo… yo podría estar estrechándola en mis brazos, no un niño…pero se veía muy tierna con Alphonse entre sus brazos…creo que será una buena madre…sabe muy bien como tranquilizar a un niño…¡quisiera ser un niño!_

-Pero coronel…ilumine…-dice Al-

_La teniente Hawkeye es muy cálida…me siento como en los brazos de mamá…si creo que hasta su olor se parece…-_Pensaba el pequeño Al abrazando más a Riza-

_Al…espero que mi hijo…sea así de tierno…y comprensivo…bueno, si Roy fuera el padre…¿Cómo sería nuestro hijo?...__problemático, mujeriego…reclamón…ejem…atractivo…creo que ya estoy pensando cosas demás…-_Pensaba la teniente-

-Bien…-Roy enciende otra flama- ¿Ahora si ven?

-Si…gracias Coronel…-Dice Riza-

-¿Qué les parece si investigamos?- Pregunta el mayor Armstrong emocionado-

-¿In…investigar?-pregunta Riza-

-Así es…-

-Podría ser…-dice Roy sonriendo-

-¡Si¡yo quiero!-Agrega Ed-

-Entonces hagamos grupos…y el que primero encuentre algo gana…-

-¿Eso es una especie de juego?-

-No…si yo ya les dije, que han desaparecido soldados…-Dice Armstrong tenebrosamente- Hay que investigar…

-¿Qué simplemente no pueden estar de vacaciones?- Pregunta Riza arqueando una ceja-

-Cómo futuro Fuhrer debo saber que ocurre aquí…-Agrega Roy con satisfacción-

-Está bien…no me queda otra…no puedo dejarlo solo en esto…-agrega Riza-

-¡Eso es! –dice Armstrong- Edward Elric y Winry...Hawkeye y Mustang y yo iré con el adorable Alphonse¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Excelente idea Mayor!- agrega Roy sonriendo felizmente-

Listo, en menos de 10 minutos se había separado y las 3 parejas caminaban por el extenso cuartel, buscando "espíritus"…

_En que tontería me he metido…-_piensa Riza- _podría haber dicho que no y de seguro me hubiesen obedecido…pero cómo les gusta meterse en problemas a todos estos…-_suspira-

-Coronel…¿Está seguro de esto?-

- Claro…¿porqué no?

-Es que…- se escucha como se pone a llover-

-¿Es que qué?

-Nada…-

Se cierra una puerta, con una ventisca de frío proveniente de una ventana…

-¿Qué fue…?

-Se cerró una puerta…-agrega Riza-

-Ah…ya veo…je, je , je…-

-¿Lo ve? No sé que rayos hacemos aquí si usted es un cobarde…-

-¿sólo yo?

-¿A qué se refiere¿Cree que yo temo?- el asiente- ¿Pero…cómo…?

-Si no temieras… no habrías vuelto tan asustada hace un rato…-

-Bueno, todos tenemos derecho a asustarnos…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Olvídelo…-Se escucha un relámpago y ella cierra los ojos, definitivamente tendría que ser fuerte y no temer-

-------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ahhhh!- grita Winry asustada colgada del cuello de Ed-

-Para qué aceptaste venir si vas a estar gritando cada 5 segundos…-

-Es que…no te podía dejar solo…-

-¿Ah si?-

-¡Claro! Además sólo me asusté un poquito…-

-Mmmm…lo mismo me dijiste hace un minuto…-

-¡DE ACUERDO TENGO MIEDO EDWARD!-

-Mucho mejor…lo reconoces…-sonríe el rubio-

-Bien¿Estás feliz?-

-No, sólo no grites tanto…-

-Bueno…¿no te molesta que te abrace?-

-Si lo hicieras…te lo diría-

-Ed…que tierno…-él se sonroja-

------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-Mayor…¿Qué habrá ahí?-

-Ahí están las cloacas…-

-¿En serio? Creo que me estoy emocionando…-

-Vamos entonces…-

-------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-Coronel…tengo una pregunta…-

-Dime…-

-Es que…¿recuerda cuando nos encontramos con el mayor?- el asiente-

-Bueno…esa vez…los ruidos los escuchamos hacia abajo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que…el mayor estaba en el techo, no en los pisos subterráneos…-

-Tienes razón…¿entonces vamos al subterráneo?-

-Bien…-dice Riza- Aunque…no me parece buena idea…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Continuará xD!

_Me pregunto ¿que encontraran en los subterráneos¿Será verdad que la falta de personal es gracias a las desapariciones y no las vacaciones? Eso es interesante…aunque en mi opinión…lo de los espíritus es muy intrigante¿no les parece? xD! Jajaja, bueno los dejo hasta ahí y averigüen lo que sigue en el próximo chap xD!_

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_-__**"-Tenshi of Valhalla-: **__Holis…gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, eso lo aprecio mucho n.n y sabes? Si…el RoyAi es lo máximo xD!. Bueno como vez he tratado de actualizar todos los días por que deseo avanzar rápido…porque ya se acerca el colegio y pues se me acaba el tiempo y los ratos libres xD! Jejeje, bueno gracias por comentar, te cuidas y nos leemos luego…n.n__**"**_

_-__**".Mika.Alchemist.:**__hola, bueno, en este capi no puse edwin tan explícito, pero ya viene xD! Jajaja, ya verás…que todo se pone más interesante, gracias por leer, te cuidas n.n"_

_-__**"Leiram:**__Hola! Espero y este capi te haya sido divertido también xD! Y si…ya apareció Winry (EdWin!!! xD) jajaja, gracias por comentar amiga y nos leemos luego…te cuidas…"_

_-__**"**_**Veraligia:**_hola, gracias por unirte a la lectura, y si, jajaja, la luz siempre vuelve en momentos graciosos xD, gracias por comentar, te cuidas…"_

-**"_Brune: _**_holiwis xD!, también gracias a tip, por seguir leyendo amiguis, hoy puse "algo" de EdWin, es que aún no me cae bien la inspiración pero ya verás xD! jejeje, te cuidas mucho! gracias por leer"._

_Y pos agradecer a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias xD! De verdad! Y no olviden dejar reviews (nah, no es necesario xDDD!!!) jajaja, bueno, se cuidan mucho y nos leemos, mañana? No sé…tal vez el lunes, mañana me vienen a ver , asi que no podré actualizar xD!! O quien sabe tal vez si…pero lo más seguro el lunes ;) _

_Chau!!!! n.n_


	5. ¿fantasmas? oOU

_Hola chicas!! Gracias por seguir leyendo, amo eso xD!!! Jejeje, bueno sin más que decir por ahora, empiecen con su lectura tranquilamente…_

_¡A leer! n.n_

_----------------------------------------------__♦---------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo IV: "¿Fantasmas?"**

_Por ahí en las cloacas:_

Alphonse y el mayor Armstrong caminaban realmente felices, Al creía que era extraño que el pudiera estar feliz, pero el mayor hacía que no tuviera miedo, después de todo, hasta los fantasmas se asustarían con él…de seguro…

-Mayor…¿hay gatos por aquí?-

-No lo sé Alphonse…¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Bueno, estaba seguro de haber oído un maullido...-

-Tal vez…Gatos…que tierno…-dice el mayor con sus típicos brillitos que iluminaban todo el camino, otra razón por la que Al no estaba asustado-

Se escuchan más maullidos, esta vez audibles para el mayor, el cual corre con Alphonse a buscarlos, y entran en un camino estrecho…

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Por otro lado Ed y Winry, estaban totalmente perdidos entre un gran pasillo lleno de puertas¿desde cuando que existía uno así?, acaso lo de los fantasmas y cosas raras¿es cierto?

-Edward…¿qué es esto?-

-Si lo supiera…no recuerdo que existiera un pasillo tan largo en el cuartel…Win…-

-Ed, no me asustes…-Dice abrazándolo más fuerte-

-¡No hay que temer¡tenemos que ganar el juego!- grita con ánimos-

-Pe…pero Ed…esto no me parece un juego-

-Tranquila…-Esta vez él la abraza- verás que todo estará bien…-agrega con brillos en sus ojos- tal vez y encontremos la cafetería…-

-Era eso…tenías hambre…-Dice Winry con un tic nervioso en su ceja-

-Je, je, je…-

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

_En los subterráneos:_

-Bien, ya estamos aquí…-agrega Mustang-

-Supongo…no sé que hallemos pero…-

-Vamos ya…-la toma de la mano logrando que se sonroje- Esto es interesante…una puerta roñosa, y atascada…-la patea y se abre-

-Coronel…-Mira la escena un poco nerviosa-

_Tengo un presentimiento…Es como si nos fuera a pasar algo…¿Pero en qué sentido?, no lo sé…Tal vez…y…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el coronel que la tira con el dentro de la habitación oscura, y prende una pequeña flama, ya adentro encuentran otra puerta, el coronel sólo pronuncia un "interesante" y continúa abriendo esa puerta, y llevando a Riza con él.

-Pero coronel…¿Tiene idea de dónde estamos?-

-No, pero tal vez y hallemos algo interesante…-

-Interesante…se ha llevado diciendo esa palabra los últimos minutos…-

-Relájese…Hawkeye…no tema…que estoy aquí para protegerla…-

-Con menor razón no puedo tranquilizarme…-dice la rubia mujer suspirando, haciendo que el coronel se incomode-

-Bien…disculpa por no poder ser más "interesante"…-dice cabizbajo el coronel-

-¿PUEDE POR FAVOR DEJAR ESA PALABRA? –

-NO QUIERO…-responde el coronel-

En ese momento son interrumpidos por una ventisca de frío proveniente del exterior, se cierran ambas puertas por las que entraron y se apaga la llama del coronel, quedando totalmente a oscuras, y que creen, se abre otra puerta logrando que la pareja se exalte…

-Esto no es gracioso…-pronuncia Riza yendo hacia la puerta que se había cerrado- No puedo abrirla…- mueve la manilla de la puerta pero no se abre-

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice Roy prendiendo otra llama-

-Apártese…- apunta con su arma a la puerta y le dispara- Esto debería funcionar…- trata otra vez de abrir la puerta-

-Genial, trabaste la puerta… ¿cómo saldremos ahora?-

-No sé, sólo trataba de abrirla…-

-Ni modo, tendremos que continuar…por esta puerta-

El coronel entra por la puerta y continúa caminando, la teniente no se queda atrás y ambos siguen caminando hasta llegar a un extenso pasillo…

-¿Por aquí no está la cafetería?-Pregunta Riza-

-Es cierto…logramos salir…-

-Eso fue extraño…-

-Nah…fue "interesante"-sonríe-

-A mi no me pareció interesante, señor…no quiero seguir con esto…-dice la teniente deteniéndose en medio del pasillo-

-Pero si sólo es un juego…-

-Yo no estoy jugando…-

-Pero aceptaste venir…así que sin quererlo entraste en el…-

La lluvia se intensifica más y más, y en ese instante se escucha que algo es removido desde alguna parte…

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-¡Ahí están! –Dice con emoción Al-

-Perfecto…-agrega Armstrong moviendo, una pared de lata que dificultaba el paso-

-Gatitos…-Dice Al con brillos a lo Armstrong-

-Son dos pequeños…tal vez quedaron atrapados, por eso maullaban tanto…-

-Cierto, saquémoslos de aquí…-los levanta y los pone en sus brazos como dos pequeños bebes-

-¿Regresemos? Al parecer no hay nada más aquí…-

El de ojos grisáceos asiente y se ponen en marcha de regreso a la oficina de Mustang, después de todo ya se habían aburrido del juego y habían hallado algo en el camino, ellos habían ganado¿o no?

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Comida…comida…-dice Ed asaltando un estante-

-Ed…O sea que…¿entraste en el juego solo para venir por comida?-

-Algo así…-dice devorándose un trozo de pan-

_Que bien, yo que pensé que aceptó para estar a solas conmigo…Edward, eres un tonto, un gran tonto…_

La rubia ojiazul, se sienta en una silla cabizbaja, como decepcionada, el ojimiel, se sienta junto a ella y la queda mirando…

-¿Qué pasa Winry?-ella niega con la cabeza- Vamos…dime…-

-No pasa nada…Edward…-

-¿No?-

-Que no… te dicen…enano terco…-

-Lo sabía, estás enojada…- Winry continúa negando con su cabeza-

Ed se levanta y la hace que se pare a ella también de su asiento y la abraza. Winry se hecha a llorar en los hombros del rubio ojimiel.

-Winry…si estabas asustada, sólo…tenías que abrazarme…lo sabes…-

-No es eso…-aprieta a Ed- Edward…yo…-

Se abre la puerta de la cafetería y ambos se asustan, al parecer alguien se había llevado sus almas al más allá…no mentira, sólo se asustaron mucho…

-Lamentamos interrumpir…-dice Riza-

-Interesante…-dice Roy llevándose un buen golpe de parte de su teniente-

-¡Ya basta!-dice Riza enojada-

-Ya, ya entendí jefa…-dice Roy sobándose la cabeza-

-No interrumpieron nada…-dice Winry separándose de Ed y limpiándose las lágrimas-

-Supongo…-dice Ed-

_¿Cómo que no interrumpieron nada? Llegaron justo cuando Win me iba a decir algo importante, maldito coronel de cuarta, apuesto a que el arrastró a la dulce teniente aquí, quizás que le iba a hacer¡maldito pervertido!-_piensa Ed-

-No sé ustedes, pero yo, ya me aburrí de este juego…-agrega Winry-

-Lo mismo digo…-dice Riza-

-¿Por qué?, si ahora estaba más interesante el juego…-dice Roy cruzándose de brazos-

-Ya basta Mustang…yo también me harté…tengo hambre además…-agrega Ed-

-Pe…pero…-Dice Roy, pero nadie le puso atención-

Al salir de la cafetería se escucha un gran sonido, era como si alguien soplara y desde una esquina aparece una gran luz dejándolos a todos muy, asustados…infartados… casi se murieron, empezaron a correr…

-¡Esto es ridículo!- gritó Ed tirando de Winry-

-A correr…-Roy toma a Riza de la mano y se la lleva corriendo-

-Pero señor…¡ni siquiera vimos que era eso…!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Continuará…n.ñU

_Bueno, el capi de hoy que subiría el lunes, pero lo subí hoy xD! Quedó un poco corto (¿un poco? ¬¬) Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, en mi opinión, no me agradó mucho, pero nunca me agrada nada que provenga de mí xD! Espero que a ustedes si…jejeje, _

_¿Qué creen que era esa luz? Si les digo que es…me matarían…si la idea es que queden intrigados…hasta el próximo capi jajaja!! xD!!!_

_Agradecimientos especiales o algo así xD!!_

_**-"Brune:**__holita amiguita! Espero y disfrutes este capi y pues suerte con el msn amiga xD!! Te cuidas muchito, nos leemos luego…"_

_-"__**.Mika.Alchemist.:**__Hola amiga! Gracias por disfrutar del fic, y pues cuídate mucho, nos leemos xD"._

_-"__**Leiram:**__Hola amiguis, si…fantasmas…sangre…no sería una mala idea…xD! Jejeje, bueno te cuidas y gracias por comentar…"_

_-"__**Xx Pamela xX: **__Hola! Disculpa por no saludarte la vez anterior n.ñU hoy no lo olvidé…jejeje, como vez estoy haciendo todo lo más anormal posible e ilógico pa darle más tinte a la historia, jejeje,(AlxArmstrong? xD!!!jejeje, que gracioso n.ñU) gracias por comentar, te cuidas…"_

_-"-__**Tenshi of Valhalla-: **__Holap! y otra vez me doy el gusto de dejarte intrigada con esa cosa rara que apareció, cuando te enteres de lo que es…je,je,je te vas a reir mucho xD!! De veras…pero por ahora mantente alerta, que está a la vuelta de la esquina xD!...gracias por comentar, te cuidas!!"_

_-"__**Veraligia:**__Hola! Sipes, Roy estaba celoso con Al, y eso no será todo ya verás xD! Espero y hayas disfrutado este capi, gracias por comentar, te cuidas mucho n.n"_

_-__**"Miciel:**__Hola, gracias por unirte también a lectura!, me alegro mucho de que más gente lea este invento loco de mi mente xD!! Y aquí ta la conti, espero la disfrutes, gracias por comentar y te cuidas muchito n.n"._

_Bueno y agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, muchas gracias!! y pues mucha suerte y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo¿si? n.n_

_Cuidense muchoooooo…_

_Chau!!!!_


	6. Una extraña luz

_Aquí ta el quinto capi de este fic, espero y lo disfruten muchoooooo! xD! si? jejeje, buenu ya no los retraso más..._

_¡A leer! n.ñU _

_-------------------------------------------------------♦------------------------------------------------------------ _**  
**

** Capítulo V: "Una extraña luz"**

Todos corrían por el largo pasillo de regreso a la oficina de Mustang, hasta que Riza en medio camino logra detenerse y con ello al coronel quien la llevaba tomada de la mano y tiraba de ella…

-¿Qué ocurre Riza?-pregunta confundido el coronel-

-¿Para qué corrimos?...¡Si ni siquiera sabíamos que era!-Contesta la teniente regañando al coronel- Y así yo era la cobarde…-

-De acuerdo no te enojes…-dice Roy con una gran gota en su cabeza –

-No estoy enojada…-

La teniente continúa de regreso a la oficina, a paso lento y tras de ella el coronel, pensando en que realmente era un cobarde, eso le había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma, pues, que la persona que amas te diga que eres un cobarde, duele mucho, y más si dice que no se siente tranquila, ni mucho menos segura contigo… de verdad que estaba cayendo bajo, debía hacer algo al respecto. Continúa esta vez con paso seguro y se le adelanta a la teniente, abre la puerta de la oficina y espera a que pase ella y luego entra el.

-Se tardaron¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunta Ed, pero recibe un leve golpe de Winry-

-Cállate Ed…-dice la rubia ojiazul-

-No hacíamos nada…-contesta fríamente Riza, haciendo que Ed se congele-

Roy tan sólo mira de reojo a Ed y no dice nada, se acerca a su escritorio y se sienta en su silla, poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio, y cierra los ojos, con sus brazos cruzados…

-Y a este par…que…-murmura Ed mirando a Winry esta sólo niega con la cabeza-

Riza se sienta a leer un libro, pero no había luz, prende una vela…definitivamente estarían por algunos días sin ese tan esencial suministro eléctrico, al parecer todos estaban de vacaciones cuando más se necesitaban, o bien los fantasmas se habían salido con la suya.

-Al y el mayor aún no regresan…-comenta Winry-

-Es cierto…creo que iré por ellos…-Ed se adelanta a la puerta y Winry lo detiene-

-Déjame ir contigo…-

-Bien…-

Ambos salen de la oficina dejando al herido de alma y a la teniente a solas. Ed camina con Winry tomada del brazo…

-Win…¿qué crees…-

-…que pasó con la teniente y Roy?-el ojimiel asiente con la cabeza- No lo sé…lo único que me fijé fue que…La teniente se veía muy molesta porque huimos…-

-Cierto…-suspira- Roy es un idiota…no sabe tratar a las mujeres, aún así no sé porque es tan mujeriego…-

-je, je, je…-

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Mayor…¿está seguro que vamos bien?-

-Claro, conozco este lugar muy bien…-agrega Armstrong-

-Pues no me parece…-dice Al al verse en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él-

-Sólo sígueme…-decía con conformidad el de brillos rosas-

Ambos continuaban en las cloacas, después de dar algunas vueltas por ellas sin hallar la salida, salen al pasillo principal del cuartel…

-¿Qué es eso mayor?- dice Al apuntando con una de sus manos a la vuelta del pasillo-

-No lo sé…es una luz…-

El joven de ojos grisáceos y el corpulento mayor se acercan con cautela a la vuelta del pasillo, y se encuentran frente a frente con la luz, en ese momento…

-Ahhhhhh….¡Qué es eso!- grita Ed-

-¡Edward!- grita Winry abrazando fuertemente a Ed-

El de cabello rubio, corresponde al abrazo de su acompañante, y le dice que se calme, luego la deja atrás de él, y usa alquimia, transformando su automail en arma, comienza a acercarse lentamente a la luz…

-¡Hermano!-grita Alphonse-

-¡Al¿Eres tú?-

-Si, estoy detrás de la luz…-

-¿Sabes que es eso?-

-Ja, ja, ja…si…-se ríe el joven- no me hagas cosquillas…-dice Al-

-¿Qué pasa Al?-

En eso la luz se desvanece y de ella sale un gatototote, del cual al parecer provenía la luz, Ed se queda con la boca abierta y Winry se cae de espaldas…

-¡Miauuuuuu!-exclama el gatototote quien era acariciado por Al-

-¡ESO ES ILÓGICO!-Grita Edward, mientras que Winry sentada en el suelo observaba la escena con una risa nerviosa –

-¿Porqué?- pregunta Al con inocencia-

-¡Pero si está muy lindo!-se hace notar el mayor-

-Pe…pero-Tartamudeaba Ed con un tic en su ojo izquierdo- ¡DE DÓNDE SALIÓ UN GATO TAN GRANDE!-

-Pues no lo sé…-respondía Al sonriente- debe ser la madre de estos gatitos…-le muestra la pareja de gatitos bebés que tenía en brazos-

-Este gato debe estar buscando a los bebés…-Dice Armstrong-

- ¿Pero y la luz?-pregunta Winry-

-Era esto…-Al le muestra una lámpara colgante que el gato traía en su cuello, puesta en un collar-

-Que rayos…pero aún así…noooo…-el gatototote lame la cara a Ed dejándolo todo baboso- Asco…-.

-Ed…-Winry lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo, pues el "gatito" lo había hecho caer- Pero que lindo estás…-dice mirando a Ed-

-Winry…-Ed se sonroja-

-Gatito…-Winry acaricia al gato dejando a Ed con una gotita en su cabeza, no le decía a él, sino al gato-

-¿Y la teniente y el coronel?- Pregunta Al-

-En la oficina…-Agrega Winry abrazando al gatototote-

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya me cansé!- exclama Riza, parándose de su asiento- No puede ser que no haya luz…-la vela se le apaga- Rayos…- cierra su libro y abre la puerta de la oficina-

-Teniente…-

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-

-Tranquila…-

-Lo lamento…señor…es que voy a ver si puedo arreglar el problema de la luz, después de todo es sólo aquí en el cuartel, debe haber problemas con algún cable…o algo así…-

-La acompaño…-

-No es necesario…-

-Lo haré- Roy rápidamente llega al lado de la teniente-

La teniente sin poder negarse ya, se pone en marcha con su superior a ver lo que ocurría con la luz, Luego de un pequeño intervalo de tiempo, llegan a dónde estaba el problema…

-Aquí es…-Riza abre una puerta-

Roy se acerca a un atado de cables, en el cual haya una mota de pelos de color blanco que obstruía los cables, en ese momento le pregunta a Riza que qué podía ser, ella le respondió "parecen de gato".

-Entonces hay que sacar esto…¿No?-

-Supongo…-contesta la joven-

-Hay demasiado…¿De verdad son de gato?-

-Yo que sé…-se agacha y toca su tobillo derecho-

-¿Qué ocurre Riza?-

-Creo que me lastimé cuando corrimos hace un rato…-

"_Rayos eso ocurrió por mi culpa –_Pensaba Roy_-Si no la hubiese tomado y hecho correr tan precipitadamente, ella…no se hubiese lastimado…¡soy un idiota!"_

_-_Riza…yo…lo lamento, fue por mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de cuidado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, estás lastimada…lo siento…-decía el coronel cabizbajo-

-No importa…-Sonríe, se acerca a él y le levanta la barbilla para que la mire- Lo hecho, hecho está, no se puede hacer nada…¿bien?-

-Supongo…- Se sonroja al notar la cercanía de su teniente- Pero igual fue mi culpa…-Se voltea y comienza a sacar las motas de cabellos de los cables- Son interminables…-

-Deja que te ayude…-

-¡No! Bueno…quédate sentada ahí…no permanezcas de pie mucho rato, no quiero que se agrave tu lesión…-

Ella sonríe¿De cuando que comenzó a actuar de esa manera?, lo hacía verse muy lindo, y tierno…eso era… tierno muy tierno, y se preocupaba por ella, sería que…

-Ya casi acabo…-continúa Roy- ¿te duele mucho?-

-Algo…-Contesta ella sentada en el suelo y con una gran sonrisa-

-Listo…- se limpia las manos y se arrodilla frente a la teniente- Ya acabé… ahora¿vamos?-

-Bien…-Ella se pone de pie-

Roy trata de abrir la puerta pero por algún extraño motivo no se abría, eso ya era demasiado, no puede ser que ahora les ocurriera eso, cuando lo que más querían era salir de ahí.

-Se trabó…-

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella-

-Que se trabó la puerta, Riza…nos quedamos atrapados…-

-No bromee…-

-Que no bromeo…-La mira con seriedad-

Riza se vuelve a sentar en el suelo, ya no aguantaba el dolor de su pie, y además se habían quedado atrapados, ahí…los dos…¿juntos?, la teniente se sonroja ante ese pensamiento y evita la mirada del coronel.

-Tendremos que esperar, o abrir la puerta¿Tiene idea de lo alejado del mundo que está esta habitación?-

-Lo sé Teniente, ni gritando nos oirían, y menos con esta lluvia…- prende una flama- ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz?-

-Al lado de la puerta…-

-Cierto…-Lo acciona pero no funciona- debe estar quemada la ampolleta…-Dice sentándose resignado junto a la teniente quien estaba apoyada en una pared-

-Eso debe ser…-dice la joven-

Riza tiritaba del frío, aparte trataba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar el dolor, su pie ya estaba hinchado, así que se saca la bota para liberar su pie un poco del dolor….

-¿Tienes frío?- la abraza-

-Un poco…-Se sonroja, el rostro de su coronel estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella-

-Verás que pronto saldremos de aquí…-la estrecha más a sus brazos-

"_Se siente muy cálido, igual que la otra vez…me hace sentir muy tranquila y segura, creo que lo que pensaba hace un rato era erróneo, de ninguna manera él…"_

-Coronel…-

-Dime…-

-Bueno…por sobre lo que dije….hace un rato…Esto, no creo que usted sea un cobarde…sólo lo dije porque estaba enfadada…-

-Ah…no importa, tal vez y tenia razón teniente, soy todo un cobarde…-

-No es cierto…-

-Cómo sea…pero lo importante es…que…-

-¿Que?-

-Debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí…-

-Bien…-suspira y murmura- Que poco romántico…-

-¿Dijo algo teniente?-

-No, nada…je, je, je…-

----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

El otro grupo y el gatototote ya estaba de regreso en la oficina de Mustang, pero al llegar no encuentran a nadie, y se comienzan a preocupar¿Acaso…habrán sido los fantasmas?...

-No digas eso Ed…-reclama Winry-

-Yo sólo digo una posibilidad…-Contestaba el ojimiel de brazos cruzados-

-Tal vez y tenían que hacer algo…-Acota Al-

-¡Tal vez y Mustang murió!-Grita Ed con alegría, recibe un golpe de Winry- Me callo…

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…n.n

_Holis! A todos¿Riza y Roy podrán ser encontrados?, y que onda el gatototote, Al estaba feliz xD!! Jajaja, bueno¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? No sé, averígüenlo en el próximo capi xD!!_

_Ahorita procedo a mis agradecimientos…_

_-__**"Veraligia:**__Hola! Está muy "interesante" verdad? xD! Bueno espero y continúes leyendo n.ñU gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego…te cuidas…"_

_-"__**-Tenshi of Valhalla-: **__hola!! Buenu, aquí ta la conti, espero y la hayas disfrutado ¿si? n.n bien, gracias por comentar, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos luego…"_

_-"__**Leiram:**__Hola amiga! Ya se retomará lo que Win le iba a decir a Ed, y ya sabes lo que es la luz xD! Jejeje, bueno, gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego…"_

_-"__**Xx Pamela xX: **__Hola!!sipes, ya sabras que le quería decir Win a Ed, nada más espera un poquito xD! Je, bueno ya se revelo un "poco" la verdad de todo, n.n asi que, gracias por comentar, te cuidas muchito y nos leemos luego…"._

_-__**"LuCeRo:**__Hola amiguis xD! Gracias por unirte, espero y te hayas reído un poquito en este capi, xD! Bueno, gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego…n.n"_

_Y por supuesto agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, n.n y esu, nos estamos leyendo mañana o pasado, no sé xD! Bueno cuídense un chorro y nos leemos luego…_

_Chau!!!_


	7. Encerrados

_Hola n.ñU wenu…con dos día de retraso traje la conti del fic, gracias a mi mami que me ganó el pc, dos días seguido ToT jejeje, bueno no distraigo más…disfruten el capi_

_¡A leer! n.n_

----------------------------------------♦--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo VI: "Encerrados…"**

Ya había pasado una hora, la teniente sin duda, ya estaba harta de tener que estar encerrada, y más si no ocurría nada, como decía su superior "interesante".

Ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que el coronel se da cuenta, y decide, "romper el hielo".

-Riza…-

-¿Qué ocurre…Roy?-

-Bueno¿Estás aburrida?-

-¿Qué cree¿Me veo divertida?- Contesta con sarcasmo ella-

-¿Sabe?, creo que si lo parece- dice sonriendo-

-¿Ah si?-

-Cualquiera lo estaría a mi lado…-comienza a lucirse, la teniente sólo arquea una ceja-

-Si usted lo dice…-

-¿Cómo va tu pie?-

-Bien, supongo, ya no me duele…tanto…-

-Ah… ¿Tienes frío aún?-

-Un poco…pero…-

-¿Pero?- pregunta el coronel con interés-

-No sé…- contesta ella, sonrojada-

-Podríamos entrar en calor… ¿No te parece?-ella asiente "tímidamente"-

-¿Quiere que corramos?- dice ella evadiendo los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, no era posible que eso le estuviese pasando, tal vez era suerte o al contrario-

-No seas boba…-sonríe- No te hagas, sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-Creo que no...no entiendo-

Por más que lo intentara, se estaba haciendo todo inevitable, acaso¿quedar encerrados ahí era parte de algún plan?, pero de quien… ¿Fantasmas? ridículo…no podía ser eso…No le estaba quedando otra que asumir sus sentimientos…

-Si lo sabes…-Se ubica frente a ella de rodillas y le toma la cara-

-Bueno…yo…-Se pone muy nerviosa, no sabía que contestarle-

¿Que debería hacer en ese momento¿golpearlo¿Alejarlo¿Evadirlo?, o ¿besarlo cómo el quería?, buena idea…Ella sonríe.

La inocente teniente toma fuertemente del cuello del uniforme a su superior y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besa con dulzura, para él fue sorpresivo, pero tan sólo se deja llevar, a parte no podía escapar, lo estaba sosteniendo muy bien del cuello.

Era delicioso, un manjar de dioses¿realmente estaba siendo besado por su teniente¿O era una ilusión provocada por el aburrimiento y el frío?, Bueno, el se sentía muy entrado en calor. Le toma la cabeza a la rubia y la atrae más hacia él, para intensificar el beso.

Continuaron así durante algunos minutos, hasta que la falta de aire y la sofocación los hicieron separarse…

-¿Ya entró en calor señor?-

-Creo que sí…-afirma con confusión- aunque…no pensé que fueses a…-

-¿Hacerle caso? – el asiente- Bueno, es que, necesitaba entrar en calor…yo también…-Sonríe-

-¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Aún tengo frío…-sonríe con malicia- ¿Porqué no lo intentamos otra vez…?-

-No lo sé…podría ser…-La ojiámbar, mira el techo de la habitación, seguido mira a su superior-

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Ya ha pasado más de una hora y no regresan…-Agrega Winry con preocupación-

-De seguro y están por ahí muy calladitos haciendo cosas malas…-afirma Ed-

-Hermano…por favor…¿Acaso no puede haber pasado algo?-

-Vamos a buscarlos…Después de todo, ya hay luz, no será difícil encontrarlos…-Agrega Armstrong-

-Cierto…-Winry sale de su estado de sentada, y se apresura a la puerta-

-Si no hubiese luz, estarías escondida tras de mí…-Dice Edward a Win- Pero, no dejaré que vayas sola…Al, mayor, quédense aquí…por si ambos vuelven, van por nosotros-

-Si señor…-Dice Armstrong con entusiasmo (Para variar)-

-Cuídense mucho, Ed, Winry…-Dice el pequeño Alphonse-

-Lo haremos…-Dicen ambos y salen de la oficina-

Transcurrieron unos minutos y sin embargo, no encontraban nada, revisaron la cafetería, los baños, muchas oficinas y nada…

-¿Dónde está Black Hayate?-pregunta Edo.-

-No sé…él podría ayudarnos a encontrar a la teniente y al coronel, si es que está con ella…-

-Perro raro, aparece cuando le conviene…-Agrega Ed, luego una pregunta se le viene a la cabeza- ¿Win?-

-¿Si?-pregunta Ella con inocencia- ¿Qué pasa Ed?-

-Bueno, hace un rato en la cafetería me ibas a decir algo…¿Recuerdas?-

-Ah…¿En serio?-Al recordar se sonroja y le evade la mirada a Edward- No…no me acuerdo, je, je, je…-

-¿Cómo que no? Vamos…dime ¿si?- insiste el rubio ojimiel-

-Pero Ed…no me acuerdo- Se ríe con nerviosismo-

-No me engañas…no sabes mentir…-

Había dado en el clavo¿cómo evadiría la confesión?, hace un rato había sacado valor para decírselo, pero ahora…no podía…

-Esto…- Tendría que hacerlo, ya no había motivo para escapar-

-¿Si?- dice con una gran sonrisa.-

-Lo diré rápido…-

-Bien…-

-A la 1…2…3…-Cierra sus ojos y se sonroja- "Te quiero"…-pronuncia rápido-

-…-

"_¿Qué es lo que dijo¿que me quiere?, pero…eso es poco específico…yo la quiero a ella, pero de una forma especial¿será lo mismo con ella?-_Se sonroja- _No te pongas nervioso Edward¡vamos! Debes preguntarle a qué se refiere…"_

"_Pe…pero…¿Se lo dije? Está pensando algo…espero que no se enfade…"_

_-_ ¿A…a…qu…qué -Tartamudeaba muy sonrojado- te…te…refie…res…?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué a qué te refieres con eso?- evita mirarla a la cara-

-Bueno…que te quiero mucho…-Golpea a Edward levemente- ¡Vamos tu sabes!, ja, ja , ja…-Se ríe con mucho nerviosismo y a la vez muy, pero muy sonrojada-

-Pero…¿Ese querer especial?-

-Bueno, es especial…-

-Win…Winry…bueno yo…siento que…-

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-¡Roy¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?-Le pregunta a su superior, quien se estaba quitando la chaqueta del uniforme-

-Hace calor… ¿No crees? -Dice terminándose de quitar la chaqueta-

-Te vas a resfriar…-

-Sería interesante…-

-No lo creo…-dice tomando la chaqueta de él y poniéndosela en la cabeza- Me duele…-

-¿Ah?, pero si estoy siendo suave…-

-¡En qué estás pensando¡Pervertido! –Dice la teniente con una vena en su cabeza- ¡Me estás pisando el pie! –

-Ap…lo siento…je, je, je…-Se aleja de ella-

-Además…ya no tengo frío…-Dice mirando hacia otro lado y alejando a su superior de ella- Tenemos que salir de aquí y lo sabes…

-Si…pero…-Agrega quitándose la chaqueta de la cabeza y poniéndosela de nuevo- No podemos salir…-

La teniente se acerca a la puerta y Roy la detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo mira con extrañeza-

-Esto…está muy trabada, siéntate y yo trato de abrirla…-Dice con un tono extrañamente muy amable, la teniente decide no hacerle caso y vuelve a sentarse.-

-Mmm…-Se sienta-

------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Yo también te quiero mucho Winry…-Responde finalmente el joven rubio de ojos color de miel-

-Ed…-lo abraza- Eres toda una monada…eres muy tierno…-Sonríe-

-¿Yo tierno?- ella asiente, él simplemente corresponde al abrazo-

-¡Guau!- aparece Hayate-

-¡Hayate!- Salta Edward separándose de Winry rápidamente-

-Hola Pequeño…-Ella sonríe sonrojada y se agacha para acariciarle la cabeza al perrito- Creo que llegaste en mal momento…pero no importa, aún así estoy feliz…-lo abraza, el animal tan sólo agita su cola muy feliz-

-Winry…-

"_Es tan retierna…ama a los animales…pero aún así…ese animal se está aprovechando de ella…Un momento, yo no estoy celoso de ese can, sería como que el idiota de Mustang se pusiera celoso porque la teniente abraza a Al…"_

_-_Bien, por otro lado, Hayate…necesitábamos tu ayuda…para encontrar a la teniente y al coronel¿Puedes olfatear su olor?- dice la rubia de ojos azules-

-¡Guau!-

-Supongo que ese es un sí…-

El cachorro de color negro y blanco, se pone en marcha. Caminando tranquilamente los lleva por los pasillos del cuartel, Y se mete por unos caminos medios extraños para los que lo seguían, hasta llegar a un largo pasillo y oscuro a la vez, en el cual había una gran cantidad de puertas, comienza a olfatear ahí…

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

- Se tardan demasiado…mayor…-

-Si…pero, ya volverán…-sonríe con entusiasmo-

-¡Miauuuu!-agrega el gatototote-

-Gatito…-Dice Al con brillos en sus ojos- Eres muy mono- se balancea sobre él y lo acaricia-

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-Ya va una hora y 50 minutos…-dice Riza suspirando-

-¡Increíble, eres un reloj humano! -Dice Roy y recibe un golpe de parte de su teniente (N/A¿quien más¿Un fantasma?, lo siento n.ñU…)-

-Ahórrese sus comentarios…Coronel…-agrega la teniente poniéndose la bota, por lo visto su pie estaba mucho mejor, entrar en calor le sirvió de algo-

-Bien…-suspira- ¿Está mejor?-ella asiente y se levanta- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Abrir la puerta…-Se levanta y camina decididamente hasta la puerta-

-¡Espera¡No lo hagas!- Dice Roy asustado-

"_No…va a descubrir que nunca se trabó la puerta…moriré…me descuartizará, y esparcirá mis restos por ahí…o me dará de comer a Hayate…¿porqué? Soy muy joven para morir…eso me pasa por pervertido…¡oh fantasmas por favor necesito su ayuda!"_

La teniente francamente lo ignora y toma la manilla de la puerta, la gira y…no se abre¡vivan los fantasmas! pensaba Mustang al ver que no abría la puerta, Riza retrocede algunos pasos y saca su arma, apunta y…

-¡Guau!- se sienten los ladridos de un perro-

-¿Hayate…¿Eres tú?- pregunta Riza-

-¡Guau! –

-¿Teniente Riza¿Está ahí?-Pregunta Winry-

-¡Winry! Si, estamos aquí, es que se trabó la puerta¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?-

-Yo abriré…-Dice Edward- Aléjense de la puerta…- Da una fuerte patada a la puerta abriéndola de golpe-

La joven teniente suspira y se apresura a salir de la habitación, y toma en sus brazos a Hayate y lo estrecha, muy feliz…

-Creí que moriría al lado de ese pervertido…- murmura la rubia ojiámbar-

-¿¡Cómo que pervertido!?- Pregunta Roy- "_Tal vez un poco, pero la puerta de verdad estaba trabada, no, fui yo el que fingió para quedarme a solas con Riza¿Qué? Pero…por favor…yo nunca haría eso…je, je, je…"-_Piensa-

-Mmmm…luego hablaremos de esto…Coronel…-Dice Riza caminando con su cachorro en brazos- Por cierto, Gracias Winry y Ed por sacarme de ahí- les regala una linda sonrisa-

-De nada, fue un verdadero placer rescatarla de "este"- dice Ed, yendo tras Riza-

-Supongo…-Winry toma de la mano a Ed y le murmura al oído- "Tenemos algo pendiente…"- el rubio se sonroja-

-¿¡Y yo qué!?-Dice Mustang quedando solo en el pasillo- ¡Como siempre, mi opinión no vale¡Oigan, deténganse¡Es una orden de su superior! –Demasiado tarde, estaba solo-

Mustang se queda haciendo pataletas en el pasillo y hablando solo, mientras que los otros ya se habían alejado bastante, pero al darse cuenta de que está solo, se siente raramente observado, y recordó a sus amigos los "fantasmas" y se apresura a volver a la oficina.

--------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará!!! xD!

_Holiwis de nuevo! como leyeron xD en este capi hubo RoyAi y EdWin explícito, jeje__je, pidieron algo interesante así que lo puse…niñas pervertidas! ¬¬ (En todo caso ya pensaba en ponerlo, yo soy la cerebro pervertida sin causa ¬¬) n.nU jejeje, bueno cambiando de tema, Roysin es tan especial xD! Siempre haciendo bobadas el muy necesitado ¬¬ aunque en mi opinión, como me encantaría quedarme encerrada con el -Aquí cara babosa xD!- Averigüen lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capi…_

_Por cierto, ya queda poco para terminar u.ú y yo que me estaba entreteniendo poniendo babosadas, pero ya no da pa mucho más, aunque ya estoy escribiendo otro fic, __RoyAi por cierto…xD! Ahí me dicen si quieren algo en especial, después de todo escribo para ustedes, pero…nada de yaoi RoyEd ok? ¬¬ aunque estaba pensando en un parental, gracias a una niña que me dijo q era, ahora los amo xD!! Ejem…mejor…_

_Procedo a mis agradeciemientos…_

_-**"Leiram: **Hola! sep, eres tu la culpable de los parentales xD! te amo amiga! xD!! ejem...bueno, puse algo "interesante" en este capi como pediste xD! espero y lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por comentar amiguis...n.n nos leemos luego".-_

_-**"Xx Pamela xX:** Holis, bueno, espero y te haya gustado el capi, aunque tenía muchas ideas de como dejar encerrados a Win y Ed, no lo hice xD! por que preferí algo más directo entre ellos...je, gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego...".-_

_-"**Bianjie: **Hola, gracias por unirte, y si está "interesante" xD! ya se me pegó esa palabra, no se extrañen si la ocupo mucho xD!, gracias por comentar, nos leemos...".-_

_-"**Veraligia: **hola! ya viste que pasó, espero y te haya gustado xD! muchas gracias por comentar...nos leemos luego".- _

_-**".Mika.Alchemist.: **hola Amiguita, ya está la conti, espero y te guste n.ñU gracias por leer...".-_

_-**"****Marim Yui Peacecraft - kRk: **Me agrada que te guste el fic, en serio n.n y con respecto al neko, imagínate a ver... bueno, es más grande que Alphonse xD! por eso estaba tan refeliz el peque xD! jejeje, gracias por leer, nos vemos...".-_

_-**"-Tenshi of Valhalla-: **hola!! Estuve esperando tu review ¬¬ que nunca llegó ToT pero igual te saludo por que valoro que leas mi baboso fic xD! jajaja, te quiero! gracias por leer xD! nos vemos".-_

_Y pues claro, agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, muchas muchitas gracias!! jejeje, y ahora que lo pienso, escribo más en agradecimientos que en capitulo de fic, jejeje, las quiero mucho!! gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto pos...n.n_

_Chau!!!! _


	8. algunas aclaraciones

_Bien!!!__ Aplausos para mi! Lo logré, pude actualizar pronto¿No es genial? xD!! Bueno no estoy muy inspirada que digamos, pero, hice lo mejor que pude, jejeje, bueno nada más disfruten…_

_Por cierto este vendría siendo como un último capítulo, no sé puede alargar más la historia, no da pa más, segun yo...porque muero de ganas por subir otra xD! Ese es el punto, jejeje…bien…_

_¡A leer!__ on.no_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------__♦--------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo VII: "****Algunas aclaraciones".**

Luego de toda esa gran odisea, de fantasmas y cortes de luz, encierros, confesiones, gatos, etc, nuestro grupo de "amigos" regresan sanos y salvos a la oficina del coronel Mustang.

Ed y Winry explican todo lo ocurrido, sus versiones de los hechos, claro, omitiendo lo personal, al igual que Alphonse y el mayor contaban lo ocurrido en las cloacas, simplemente el coronel Mustang se sienta en su escritorio (en la silla pues, no se va a sentar en la mesa, es que se sobreentiende, tenía que decirlo, por lo regular yo tomo las cosas literalmente, no sé ustedes, je…), en silencio y deja caer su cabeza sobre los documentos.

Riza busca en su bolso, con tranquilidad hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, saca un manojo de llaves y se las entrega a Winry, seguido de un collar de perro.

-¿Qué pasa teniente?-pregunta la joven-

-Quiero que…vayan a mi casa, y por favor lleven a Hayate, yo tengo asuntos pendientes, aún…-mira a Roy- Unos documentos sin firmar, nada más…-

-Bien…-

-Y con respecto a la cena…trataré de llegar lo antes posible…-

-No se preocupe, yo puedo hacerla, Ed y Al me ayudarán…-

-Muchas gracias…-

-¿Vamos Ed, Al?- ambos asienten-

-Mucho cuidado teniente…-Dice Ed mirando a Roy y saliendo de la oficina con su hermano y Winry-

Los tres jóvenes van rumbo a la casa de la teniente junto con el pequeño perro, a quien le habían puesto el collar. Y finalmente Al se despidió del gatototote, Riza ni se inmutó al verlo, Roy nada más, no lo vio…eso si que fue extraño. El mayor Armstrong aún continuaba en la oficina y miraba a la pareja esperando que…

-Mayor Armstrong, Ya puede retirarse…-Dice Riza con su tono frío habitual.-

-Si señora…-Hace un saludo militar y sale.-

Acto seguido, Riza mira a su superior quien aún tenía muerta su cabeza sobre los papeles, ella da un pequeño golpe en el escritorio de él, haciendo que se levante con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Y ahora qué teniente? Si ya firmé todo…-

-Es cierto…pero…¿no tiene que decirme nada?.-

-Pues…no…-

-¿Cómo que no? –el la mira extrañado- ¡Nos besamos hace un rato y no tienes nada que decirme!-

-Pero…tu empezaste…tu me sedujiste…-

-¿¡Que yo te seduje¡Tu empezaste con provocaciones!¡tu me sedujiste a mí!-

-No me digas…-contesta con sarcasmo-

-Si serás, eres cómo todos los hombres¡Un tarado!-Contesta muy enfadada la rubia teniente.-

-…-

De acuerdo, le habían dado dónde más le dolía, acaso…¿Lo estaba comparando con "otros"?, eso no podía ser posible, y esa discusión estaba yendo demasiado lejos, no quería llegar a el duelo a muerte, no…eso no…debía disculparse…y ya…

-Lo lamento, tienes razón…soy un tarado, idiota, despreciable, mujeriego y no merezco nada tuyo…ni siquiera un beso…-

-Esto…-No esperaba esa reacción de él, y ahora que…¿qué debía hacer?- Bueno yo…Creo que me excedí…es que es la primera vez que me besan, por eso…no sé…-

-¿Eres virgen?- pregunta directa e inocentemente.-

-¡Pues claro tonto!- lo golpea y este se cae del asiento.- ups…-

Estaba patas arriba el pobre, le habían dado bien duro, ella sabía que tenía fuerza pero no tanta, parecía estar desmayado, y si ¿lo había matado?, no señor…¿había matado a un superior? En que lio se había metido. Se agacha a su lado y trata de despertarlo…

-Coronel…coronel…no me asuste…despierte por favor…no fue mi intención…es que… bueno yo…¿Roy?- no respondía nada.-

Tenía miedo¿cómo podía haber matado a Roy?, no a su Roy…eso es imposible…

-Roy…-Sus ojos comienzan a nublarse.- despierta por favor…-

-Buu…caíste…¿a que soy un buen actor?.-

-¡Idiota!- lo vuelve a golpear- ¿cómo se te ocu…- el la interrumpe besándola.-

Que rayos¿la estaba besando de nuevo?, no tenía donde escapar, bueno, lo mejor sería dejarse llevar…

El coronel se levanta del suelo lentamente sin romper el beso, camina con la teniente hasta la pared más cercana y la arrincona a ella, esta nada más hace el intento de no separarse, abrazando a su coronel cada vez más apretado. Estuvieron así unos minutos, y se separaron…

-Riza…escúchame…- ella lo mira a los ojos.-

-¿Qué ocurre Roy?-

-Te amo…¿Sabes?.-

-Idiota…-lo besa.-

Esta vez ella lo empuja despacio sin romper el beso tampoco, hasta el escritorio, y lo tira sobre él, al chocar se caen varios papeles al suelo. Roy Mustang estaba siendo dominado por una mujer, que ironía… ¿no? Pero eso le gustaba más…resultaba ser más interesante, sin dudas…

Luego de unos minutos de demostrarse su amor, el coronel le pregunta a su teniente…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-¿Conmigo?-

-¿Lo que creo que sientes…es verdad?-

-¿Aún lo dudas hasta estas alturas?-

-No…no lo dudo…entonces…-

-Ya es tarde…los chicos están solos…luego hablaremos de nuestro compromiso…por cierto…-Recuerda ella.- No creas que no noté que esa puerta no estaba trabada…-

-Eso no fue mi intención…es que bueno, al final…-

-Lo sé…pero yo quería seguirte el juego…por eso no insistí tanto, con la puerta…-

-Muy astuta…-ella se ríe.-

-Es que eres tan inocente…-

-¿Me lo dices a mí?- sonríe.-

-Vamos a casa…-

-¿A la tuya o a la mía?

-Si serás…¿En qué estás pensando?-

-En nada- se sonroja-

Ambos salen de la oficina tomados de la mano, rumbo a la casa de la teniente, en el camino se topan con el gatototote, esta vez, Riza lo saluda y Roy queda boquiabierto¿De a dónde había salido ese gato? Si es más grande que Edward, el reía sin parar por eso, hasta que su teniente lo vuelve a la realidad…de un golpazo, y de paso lo regaña por burlarse del joven ojimiel.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Winry preparaba la cena, con Ed a su lado, y el pequeño e inocente Alphonse jugaba con Black Hayate en el comedor…

-Ed…¿De verdad me quieres?-

-No me hagas repetirlo…me da pena- dice el rubio sonrojado-

-¡Eres tan mono!- lo abraza.- dámelo ya…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta desentendido-

-Tu sabes…-Cierra los ojos.-

-No…no sé…-Continúa sin entender.-

"_Un momento, me está pidiendo algo que yo no sé…pero viendo que está con los ojos cerrados, debe estar esperando algo especial…no…¿Es eso? No puedo hacerlo…"_

-Estoy esperando Ed…-

-Yo…Esto…no sé Win…-se sonroja como tomate.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- abre sus ojos enfadada.- ¿¡Es tan difícil dar un beso!?.-

-Si…-asiente muy rápido con su cabeza-

-Tonto…yo te ayudo…-

Ella se acerca hacia el, y le dice que cierre los ojos, lo cual el hace, continúan acercándose, hasta que…

-¡Hermano!- entra Al a la cocina.-

-¡Pe…pero Al!- grita Ed- ¡Avisa que vas a entrar!.-

-Pero si es la cocina…-dice el inocentemente.-

En ese momento entran Roy y Riza a la cocina, quienes ya obviamente habían llegado a la casa y observan la escena, Ed y Winry en una posición muy particular y Al explicando algo, francamente ambos se miran a la cara sin entender nadita de lo que estaban viendo…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Pregunta Riza.-

-Enano¿aprovechándote de una chica en la cocina?-Pregunta Roy.- Eso se ve interesante…-Mira a Riza.- Podríamos…-ella le da un pisotón para que se calle.-

-¿Me explican?.- vuelve a preguntar Riza, nadie responde, hasta que Winry decide tomar la iniciativa.-

-Bueno, Ed y yo estábamos cocinando y Al entró de improviso…Ed se asustó y hablaban de eso…-

-Eso es…-Dice Ed riendo nerviosamente- ¿Cierto Al?

-Eh…si…je, je, je…-Responde el de ojos grises.-

-Ya veo…-Contesta la teniente con desconfianza, sólo ignora algo más.- Winry…la olla…-

-¿Qué?...¡Ah!- se precipita a apagarle a la olla.- No…se quemó…los espaguetis se pegaron…-lloriquea.-

-No te preocupes Win…-Riza se acerca a ella.- Lo haremos de nuevo ¿Si?- ella asiente.-

-Apropósito…-Agrega Ed.- ¿Qué haces aquí…Mustang?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Yo lo invité… ¿Algo que objetar Ed?- pregunta Riza.-

-No mami…-

-Ed…me dijiste ¿mami?.-el rubio asiente tímidamente.- Eres tan tierno.- lo abraza.- Me encantaría tener un hijo como tu…o como Al…o una niña…como Win…- dice con brillos en sus ojos.-

-Podríamos hacer el intento…-Dice Roy.-

-Por ahora no…-contesta ella.-

Los tres niños los miran sin entender a que se referían, aunque podían hacerse una pequeña idea de que estaba ocurriendo¿Mustang y Hawkeye juntos?

-Teniente…-dice Ed, intentando preguntar sobre sus dudas, pero ella lo interrumpe.-

-La cena…hay que preparar la cena…es tarde ya…-Acota Riza.-

-Será mejor salir aun restaurante¿no?.-

-¡Si!- grita Winry- ¡hace tiempo que no voy a uno!-

-Pero…-Riza acota refiriéndose al dinero.-

-No te preocupes…yo invito, de algo que me sirva el sueldo…-dice el coronel con confianza.-

-Si usted lo dice… Agrega Riza.-

El grupo integrado por cinco personas, se dirigen a un restaurante, y francés, los niños lo habían elegido con mucho entusiasmo, como eran, y tenían que escoger justo el más caro de toda la cuidad, al coronel le cae una fría gota por su cuello, en ese momento Riza le toma la mano y dice:

-Yo pagaré la mitad…-Sonríe.-

-¿Ah?- pregunta el coronel-

-De algo que sirva mi sueldo…-

-Bien…te adoro…-le dice al oído.-

-Debemos compartir las deudas ¿no?-

-Supongo…pero para la próxima…vendremos solos…ahí pagaré yo…-

-Está bien…-ella sonríe.-

Los asuntos de dinero ya estaban bien compartidos, así que la cena fue bastante agradable, después de todo, era cómo un relajo luego de las emociones vividas en un día. Fue un día bastante interesante, y la cena estaba muy deliciosa, sobre todo los postres, Ed y Winry se repitieron algunas veces, ya vendría la cuenta, eso sería lo más interesante de todo.

Pero lo más importante es que se la pasaron bien y lo de los fantasmas estaba resuelto, pues había sido un gatototote el problema, aunque para Alphonse haya sido un paraíso, no lo contrario.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

¿Fin? xDDD!

_Nah si queda otro capi…el epílogo...¿creen que iba a acabarlo sin un beso entre Ed y Win? Y ¿sin saber los chismes que traían los subordinados de Mustang de sus vacaciones? _

_Estoy con los ánimos por el suelo, pues hoy me ocurrio algo, no especialmente agradable, al contrario ToT espero que me suban el ánimo si?, jejeje, pero yo soy fuerte...segun yo, espero y pues...reponerme...rápido xDDD!_

Procedo a mis agradecimientos:

-"_**XxPamela-xX: **Hola! emmm, yo tambien quería dejar a Ed y Win encerrados, pero como ya te dije, prefería algo más directo entre ellos xD!, jejeje, bueno, gracias por comentar y nos leemos el lunes, supongo, te cuidas!"_

_-**"Leiram: **Holapis, no te preocupes, yo soy la perve tu no xD! jejeje, espero y hayas disfrutado el capi, te cuidas mucho, gracias por comentar y nos leemos luego..."_

_Y pues claro, agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios, muchas gracias n.n _

_-Por cierto¿están de acuerdo con que mi próximo fic sea un parental **EdxRoyaixAl?** , a mi me parece bien, pero dependo en gran parte de ustedes para que eso resulte, jejeje, bueno creo que ya me animé escribiendo xDDD! _

_Se cuidan un montón y nos leemos la próxima semana..._

_Chau!!! _


	9. epilogo

_Hola! Con mucha pena, les traigo el último capi de este fic tan interesante xD! Nada más espero que disfruten este capi, mucho más que todos los otros, y que sigan leyendo mis fics xD! Jejeje, bueno, sin más por ahora…les dejo el capi…_

_¡A leer! on.no_

_---------------------------------------------------------__♦-------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo final: "Epílogo" **(poca creatividad para títulos xD!)

Días después del hecho ocurrido en el cuartel central, todo, había vuelto en pocas palabras, a la normalidad, la mayoría de los militares que habían salido de vacaciones, ya estaban de regreso en sus cosas, descartándose por mucho la teoría de Armstrong, que habían sido fantasmas¿de a dónde había sacado eso?, pensaban la teniente y su coronel, quienes ya habían asumido, por fin un compromiso, eran novios según Riza y según Roy, les faltaba poco para el matrimonio.

-Ese viaje estuvo muy relindo…-dice Fuery ultra-feliz, quien contaba sus aventuras de invierno en casa de sus padres.-

-Me imagino, pero no tanto como el mío, aguas termales…fue sin duda lo más relajante, se me fue todo el estrés del trabajo…-Agregaba Havoc.-

-Yo comí mucha comida…mami me cocinó platos internacionales, si es tan re-chida mi mami…-Contaba Breda con babas.-

-Pues yo…descansé mucho…con mi novia…-Acota Farman con brillitos en sus ojos.-

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunta Fuery.-

-Pues claro¿Qué esperabas¿que se me iría el tren?.-

-Me alegra que la hayan pasado tan bien…en sus agradables y necesitadas vacaciones…-Dice Roy sumido en su papeleo.- Pero¿podrían dejarlo para otro momento?, hay que trabajar…-

-Bien señor…-Dice Fuery.- Apropósito, Ustedes…dos…¿Cómo la pasaron aquí?¿Estuvo muy lluvioso?.-

-Algo…pero la pasamos "bien" -Dice Riza.- Con cortes de luz seguidos, fantasmas, gatos…-

-Encierros…-Dice Roy, haciendo que su teniente se sonroje.-

-¿Encierros?.- Pregunta Havoc.- ¿Quién se quedó atrapado?.-

La teniente apunta al coronel y él a ella, en ese momento, ambos se ríen nerviosamente, no era necesario haber hecho eso tan…llamativo…

-¿Ustedes dos?-Pregunta el soldado Fuery.-

-Bueno…-Contesta Roy sin saber que decir luego, pero la teniente lo salva.-

-En dos ocasiones, una él y otra yo, es que estas puertas, en invierno por lo regular se traban¿no?.-

-Cierto…una vez me pasó eso…-Dice Breda.- En el baño, me dio miedo, era muy de noche…y murmuraban que andaban fantasmas que se secuestraban a los soldados, casi morí ese día.-

-Je, je, je, si es terrible…-Agrega Roy con una gran gota en su cabeza.- De miedo y por sobre todo creo que es "interesante"…-

-Si…muy "interesante"…-Acota Riza, con una sonrisa poco habitual en ella.- Apropósito Roy…-todos la quedan mirando extrañados,¿ Hawkeye tuteando a Mustang?.- Ejem…digo, Coronel…-

-¿Si teniente? –Pregunta él, sonriendo nerviosamente.-

-¿No ha visto al gatito?.-

-Ah…el que es más grande que…-ella lo interrumpe.-

-Sí ese…-

-No, no lo he visto…je…-

-¿Un gato?-Pregunta Havoc.-

-Sip, un gatito que andaba perdido, de seguro y ya volvió a su hogar…-Dice Riza.-

-Entre el cableado eléctrico…-Agrega Roy.-Cuando ocurra eso de nuevo, me gustaría reparar ese cableado, fue bastante "interesante"¿no le parece teniente?.-

-Eh…si, mucho…-Contesta ella.-

Que rayos, estaban hablando cosas raras, o estaban bastante locos¿De qué comentaban tanto?, parecían indirectas bastante directas. Los subordinados miraban extrañados a sus superiores, que al parecer no la habían pasado mal, mientras que ellos estuvieron de vacaciones. De hecho su descanso se veía aburrido al lado de lo que a ellos les pasó.

-Oh, vaya, me quedan muy pocos documentos, le voy a ganar teniente…-Dice el coronel.-

-Ya veremos…diez…-

-Once…noo…le falta uno menos…-

-¿Están compitiendo?.-Pregunta Havoc confuso¿desde cuando que Roy Mustang se preocupaba por terminar rápido el trabajo?.-

-Así parece, el coronel está enfermo…-Murmulla Fuery.-

-Lo escuché sargento…-dice Roy.- ¡Siete!

-¡Cinco!.-

-¿Cómo le haces Riza?...digo teniente…¿para avanzar tan rápido?.-

-¡Práctica señor! Si quiere…luego le enseño…-

-Me parece interesante…-Contesta.-

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado la mecánica Winry y Su amigo alquimista Edward Elric, estaban de "cita" o algo así, a Ed le costaba entender que era eso, pero el tiempo le enseñaría, sin dudas…

Estaban en una heladería, muy bonita según Winry y Ed pensaba¿cómo rayos encuentra linda una heladería?, que raras son las mujeres, no acababa de entenderlas…

-Está delicioso, gracias por invitarme Ed…-

-Yo no te invité…lo elegiste sola…-murmulla Ed.-

-¿Qué dijiste Ed?.-

-Na…nada…je, je, je…-contesta el rubio tomando otro bocado de su helado.-

-Mmmm…-lo mira con reproche.- ¿Ed?

-¿Qué pasa señorita Winry?

-Bueno…me debes algo…-

-¿En serio?.- pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.-

-No te hagas…lo que quedó a medias en la cocina hace días…-

-Ah…eso…-Se sonroja levemente.- No puedo hacerlo sin ayuda…¿Y en una heladería?.-

-Sip¿qué tiene de malo?.-

-Na…nada…-

-¿Entonces? –le toma las manos sobre la mesa.-

-Lo haremos rápido…-ella asiente.- Cierra tus ojos…acércate…-

La joven rubia de ojos azules, se acerca lentamente como le pidió su acompañante, y en una par de segundos, sus labios ya estaban unidos en un cálido beso, Ed sentía un sabor muy dulce, de seguro era el helado¿sabia a chocolate?, si, chocolate. Por otro lado la joven aseguraba estar sintiendo un sabor a fresas, y menta…Estaba bien, para ser su primer beso, pensaban ambos.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que la joven se separa de él, era un poco incómoda la posición de sentados en la que estaban.

-¿Está bien así?.- pregunta el joven.-

-Si…estuvo bien…Ed…-Comenta ella con un sencillo rubor en sus mejillas.-

-Me alegro…-Contesta él con una sonrisa satisfecha.-

-Por cierto, Ed…¿tú no tenias que hacer una misión para Mustang?.-

-Si…pero tengo todo el día…-

-¿Qué misión?.-

-Bueno…reservar una hora en el restaurante favorito de Riza, para él y ella…-

-Ya veo…Ed…nosotros…bueno…-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunta él.- ¿Eso querías que te dijera no?-

-Si…-asiente muy feliz.-

-Bueno…¿Quieres o no?.-

-¡Por supuesto Edward!-exclama ella con alegría.-

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

En otro lado, se encontraba el joven de ojos grisáceos, con el par de gatitos bebes, y el gatototote que resultó ser gatototota, pues era la madre de los gatitos, en un apartado del cuartel central.

Esta vez, el menor de los Elric, había encontrado un lugar adecuado para que viviera la "gatita" y sus hijitos bebés, nada mejor que en una habitación sin puerta que estaba deshabitada, ahí, con ayuda de su alquimia, el de ojos grises crea un pequeño refugio a los gatos.

-Ya está…espero que aquí te sientas bien…-Sonríe y dice Al a la gata.-

-Miauuu…-

-Eso supongo que es un gracias…-agrega el joven.- Por cierto…no te vuelvas a ir al cableado eléctrico que puede ser muy peligroso…¿Bien?.-

-Miauuuu…-

-De acuerdo…debo irme ahora…mucha suerte…-El joven alquimista se retira del lugar en dirección a la oficina de Mustang-

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

-Ya acabé…yo gané…- dice el Coronel parándose encima de su silla y con los brazos en señal de victoria.-

-¿Seguro?-el asiente.- Yo gané…termine hace rato…nada más estoy adelantando trabajo…-Sonríe triunfante.- Y…bájese de la silla…¿Quiere?.-

-Nah…no puedes haber ganado…-Dice cabizbajo.- Cómo le haces…-se baja de la silla.-

-Ya le dije…práctica…algo que usted debe aprender a hacer…si trabajara todos los días como debe…ganaría en más de una ocasión…-

-Bien…lo tendré en cuenta…-

-Ja…-Se ríe Havoc.- Pobre de ti Mustang…-

-Mejor guarda silencio…-Le recomienda Fuery.-

-Permiso…-Entra el joven Alphonse luego de golpear.- ¿No han visto a mi hermano?.- todos los presentes niegan.-

-Por lo que sé…Roy lo envió a una misión…pero no se qué…-Agrega Riza.-

-Ah…si…pero salió con Winry…-Dice Roy.-

-Ah…ya veo…¿puedo quedarme aquí?.-

-Claro Al…acomódate donde quieras…-Dice Riza.-

-Espero y no se tarde mucho mi hermano…-

-¿Ya terminaron?.- pregunta Roy hacia los demás subordinados.-

-Seh…-Dice Havoc.-

-Sip…-Dice Fuery y así todos los demás también asienten.-

-Entonces…pueden retirarse…-

-Si…-Acotan los subordinados al mismo tiempo y retirándose en menos de cinco minutos.-

-Teniente…-

-¿Coronel?.- pregunta ella.-

-Ven un momento…-

-Si…-se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca a Roy.- ¿Qué pasa?.-

-Bueno…¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche?.-

-Sep…cuidar a los niños…-

-Ah…pero eso no es importante…-

-¿Cómo que no?.-

-Se pueden cuidar solitos, si van a estar los tres…-

-Pero…-

-Y si los dejamos con Hughes¿Aceptas?-

-Mmmm…Está bien….-Responde poco convencida.-

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Por otro lado Winry acompañaba a Ed a que cumpliera la gran "misión" que le había encomendado Mustang…

Estaban en la recepción del restaurante reservando todo, tal y cómo le había dicho su superior, eso suena mal para Ed, digamos, que le había dicho el pesado de Roy…

-¿Para el Coronel Roy Mustang y la teniente Riza Hawkeye…?-Pregunta el tipo.-

-Si…para ellos…-

-Hasta que por fin la teniente viene con alguien a comer…-

-¿Ah?.-

-Siempre venía sola o acompañada de la sra. Hughes…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Él es su novio?.-

-Algo por el estilo…-

-Que bien…-Dice el hombre con brillitos a lo Armstrong.- entonces, una mesa para dos, con atención especial…esto va a estar interesante…-

-Mmm…ya reservé…¿verdad?-Pregunta Ed incrédulo y mirando extrañado al tipo que se reía solo.-

-Que psicópata…-dice Winry.-

-Si…lo sé….-Dice el tipo y Win se asusta y esconde tras Ed.- Y ya está la reservación lista.- sonríe.-

-Bien…muchas gracias…¡nos vemos! –Ed se lleva a Riza más que rápido ed l restaurante a la oficina de Mustang.-

-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

-¿Seguros que no será molestia?-Pregunta Riza muy preocupada.-

-Que no teniente…si Elysia estará muy feliz…-Dice Maes muy animado.-

-Así es, no hay problema, pueden quedarse aquí, ustedes diviértanse…-Dice Gracia sonriendo.-

-Bien…-

-Vamos Riza…-la toma de la mano y se la lleva.-

-Niños cuídense mucho…-Les hace adiós con la mano.-

-¡Adiós Riza!-Dicen todos los demás.-

Camino al restaurante, Riza le pregunta a Roy que adonde la llevaba, el le respondió "sorpresa", ella lo miro feo, quizás que imaginó, y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante…

-¿Sorprendida?- ella asiente.-

-Roy…que lindo…¿cómo sabes que es mi restaurante favorito?.-

-Gracia me lo dijo…-Sonríe feliz.- Vamos….-ella asiente nuevamente y entran.-

-¡Hola srta. Riza! –dice el tipo raro de hace un rato.-

-Hola…Jaime…¿Qué tal el trabajo?-

-Muy bien…Adelante…mesa 2, segundo piso…-le guiña un ojo a Riza-

-Gracias…-Dice Roy, un poco celoso y se lleva Riza rápidamente.-

-¡Qué pasen una linda velada!-Grita el tipo.-

-Pero…Roy…¿Te pusiste celoso?.-

-No estoy celoso…-Dice el sonrojado.- Sólo que…

-¿Sólo que…?-

-Nada….no te preocupes…pero no estoy celoso…-

-Como tú digas…- Sonríe ella.-

Pasaron una muy bonita velada, tal y como Jaime les había dicho. Roy trató de hablarle a Riza sobre algo más serio en su relación…pero, no pudo hacerlo…ya tendrían otras oportunidades, después de todo, recién habían comenzado, pero ya estaba aburrido de que Hughes le insistiera tanto con que se casara tan pronto, aunque eso no le molestaba, de seguro lo haría pronto, y ella diría que sí… …Pero lo más importante era que estaban juntos, y cómo decía él últimamente, era lo más "interesante"

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Ed, buscaba la forma de quitarse a Maes de encima, pues ya lo estaba mareando con la línea de tiempo que había hecho de Elysia…

-Y aquí…le salio su primer diente…y aquí se subio a una bicicleta…-Decía el padre muy feliz.-

-Mira Al…un gatito…-Elysia le muestra un dibujo que ella había hecho, que más bien parecía un garabato, pero Al la entendía.-

-¡Que lindo Elysia!

-¿Cierto?- decía ella.-

-Me pregunto si la teniente y Roy, la están pasando bien…-Dice Winry a Gracia.-

-Yo creo que sí…Ya deberían estar de regreso…-

-Es cierto…se acerca la hora que dijeron que estarían aquí…-

Bueno, ellos también la pasaban bien…claro, todos menos Ed, que parecía estar aguantando no agarrar la línea de tiempo y arrojarla por la ventana.

Pero en resumidas cuentas, estaba bien. Rato después la pareja volvió de su cena y Riza les contó algunos detalles, mientras que Maes le preguntaba a su amigo si había logrado pedírselo a Riza, pero el le contó todo, y de paso salvaron a Ed que casi moría del aburrimiento, era la primera vez que se veía feliz por ver a Mustang…

**Fin n.n**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------♦-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic, capi tras capi, de verdad lo valoro muchoooooooooooo...Ah! y además decierles que tal vez la proxima semana subo mi nuevo fic, que será un parental EdxRoyxAl y como me piedieron EdWin, pues lo tomaré en cuenta..._

_sin más que decirles procedo a mis agradecimientos..._

_**-"LuCeRo:**Hola!, gracias por leer el fic,y pronto estaré subiendo otro, Espero que te haya gustado este...amiga, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos, Chau"_

_**-"Leiram: **Hola amiga!!! y hubo el tan esperado beso EdWin que prometí espero y haya sido de tu agrado n.n bueno, gracias por leer, te cuidas y nos estamos hablando y leyendo...Chau!"_

_**-".Mika.Alchemist.:** Hola amiguita!, tomaré en cuenta lo de tu propuesta, y muchas gracias por leer el fic...te cuidas mucho, Chau"  
_

_**-"-Tenshi of Valhalla-:** Hola!!! gracias por haber leido todos los capis y haber comentado en todos ellos xD!! lo valoro mucho, y subiré otro fic, espero y lo leas, tendrá mucho Royai n.n , bueno gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo...cuidate mucho!! Chau!! n.n"**  
**_

_**-"Veraligia:**Hola! gracias por haber leido todo el fic, te lo agradezco mucho, espero y leas mi próximo fic también n.n, bueno gracias por leer, te cuidas, Chau"**  
**_

_**-"Miciel: **Hola! no importa que te hayas ausentado, lo importante es que pudiste terminar de leer este grandioso fic xDDD!! te estoymuy agradecida por leer, jejeje, bueno, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto...Chau!!"**  
**_

_**-"XxPamelaxX: **Hola!! gracias por haber leído el fic, te lo agradezco muchito, de veras, espero y leas mi próximo fic también, bueno amiguis, nos estamos hablando y leyendo, te cuidas mucho...Chau!!!"_

_Y por supuesto agradecer a todos los que leyeron, les estoy infinitamente agradecida, espero que les haya gustado este fic...se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo..._

_Chau!!!!!! _


End file.
